La Vision Secrète
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Jasper et Alice ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre, ils le savent. Mais une vision bien cachée peut parfois faire mal, mettre en colère, voire les deux… Jusqu'à ce qu'une terrible menace ne mette en péril l'amour auquel est réellement destiné l'empathe…


**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

En vu d'un sondage lancé sur ma page **Lily Fictions – Jeni Kat** après une semaine longue et acharnée à écrire cet O.S, me voici donc enfin disponible à vous proposer mon tout premier O.S sur le couple Jasper – Bella. Je mets les **WARNING** à tous les fans d'Edward : je l'ai rendu particulièrement sadique et manipulateur dans ce récit.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Bella !**_

_**Il était parti… Ils étaient tous partis… Sans un au revoir… Le départ d'Edward avait laissé un énorme vide dans mon cœur… Pendant des semaines, j'avais fais des cauchemars, mais, étrangement, mon cœur et ma tête semblaient pleurer le départ de quelqu'un d'autre… Je ne voyais rien, je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer ce visage, cette silhouette inconnue… Et pourtant, chaque fois que je revivais le départ d'Edward, cette silhouette étrange apparaissait… Et apaisait ma douleur… Pourquoi ne pleurais-je plus le départ d'Edward ? Pourquoi cela ne m'affectait-il plus autant que je le croyais ? Mon amour pour lui serait-il factice ?**_

_**Jasper !**_

_**Cinq mois… Cinq mois de vraie torture… Nous avions quittés Forks suite à mon dérapage… Pourquoi avais-je laissé ma soif contrôler mon esprit et mes gestes ? Me contrôler ? J'avais réussi à très bien me contrôler durant tout ce temps passé avec elle ! A Phoenix par exemple… Elle avait été si proche… L'entendre crier sous l'effet du venin qui progressait dans son organisme fut un vrai calvaire pour moi, et avec mon don – et si je n'avais pas bloqué mon attention sur James – j'aurais plié et hurlé de douleur moi aussi… Comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux de celle qu'aimait mon frère ? Quel genre de personne ressent un amour aussi fort pour l'âme-sœur de son frère ?**_

_**Point de vue normal :**_

_**Alaska !**_

**En pleine forêt, entourée par une importante couche de neige, une maison assez spacieuse, bâtis de bois et composées de fenêtres ou de baies vitrées sur certain endroit, une maison sur deux étages se trouvait là. Plusieurs voitures – dont une Jeep, une Mercedes et une Porsche – étaient garées devant la bâtisse.**

**A l'intérieur, dans une chambre de l'étage, Jasper Hale était assis sur le lit et lisait un livre. Ou du moins, il tentait de lire, mais ses pensées n'enregistraient rien de ce qu'il lisait… Son esprit était ailleurs… A des kilomètres de là où il était en ce moment même…**

_« Jazz ? »_

**Il leva les yeux vers sa femme, qui tenait une enveloppe cartonnée dans les mains… Elle lui fit signe de ne pas dire un mot, alors qu'elle rangeait l'enveloppe dans un sac en bandoulière qu'elle portait. La jeune femme alla ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre, puis, d'un mouvement de tête, lui intima de la suivre. Alice sauta par la fenêtre et se mit à courir à travers les bois. Jasper, lui, se demandait ce que sa femme pouvait bien avoir dans la tête, mais il décida de la suivre. Après tout, s'il voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait dans la tête…**

**Jasper retrouva sa femme après une bonne dizaine de minutes de course. Pourquoi avait-elle eu besoin de partir si loin ? Alice était assise sur un rocher en haut d'une falaise…**

« Je peux savoir pourquoi on a dû partir si loin ? » demanda l'empathe.

« Jasper, je suis désolé, ce que je vais t'avouer, je le garde pour moi depuis bien trop longtemps, et ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois me poussent à te les avouer enfin ! » dit Alice.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda Jasper.

**Alice prit une profonde inspiration avant de darder un regard sur le jeune homme debout devant elle, intrigué par ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à lui dire…**

« Tu sais que toi et moi on n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre ! » commença-t-elle à dire.

« Oui je le sais bien. » dit Jasper. « Mais ni toi ni moi n'avons encore trouvé notre âme-sœur alors, pourquoi me parles-tu de ça ? »

« Parce que… je connais l'identité de ta compagne, et ce depuis plusieurs années ! » avoua Alice.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Jasper avant de se reprendre. « Qui c'est ? Alice dis-le moi ! »

« Je crois que tu le sais déjà ! » dit-elle.

**Oui, il le savait déjà, enfin, il s'en doutait. Depuis le premier jour où il avait posé son regard sur elle dans cette cafétéria, il l'avait reconnu… Mais Edward avait été attiré par elle, et il n'avait rien pu faire, car elle avait rendu son intérêt à son frère.**

« Tu dois te tromper Alice, ça ne peut pas être Bella. » tenta de se convaincre Jasper.

« Si Jazz, c'est Bella ta vraie compagne. » lui assura Alice.

« Mais, elle est amoureuse d'Edward. » dit-il en se laissant tomber à côté d'Alice sur le rocher.

« Elle croit l'être, mais ce n'est pas permanent, elle n'a pas eu le temps de bien te connaître. » dit Alice.

**Jasper était perdu. Se prenant le visage entre les mains, il tenta de vider sa tête de toutes interrogations, mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait foi en Alice et en son don, mais **_**ça**_**, c'était au-delà de ce qu'il avait cru imaginer ou ressentir. Comment faire que Bella tombe amoureuse de lui et accepte qu'il soit son véritable compagnon, et non Edward ?**

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » demanda-t-il, désespéré. « J'ai failli la tuer… »

« Non… » l'interrompit Alice. « Ce n'était pas toi, mais Edward. Tu as ressenti sa soif à lui, pas la tienne. »

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? » dit-il.

« Parce que je l'ai vu, trop tard mais je l'ai vu. » dit Alice. « Tu as agis sous l'influence de la soif d'Edward, et de la fascination qu'il a pour elle. Il ne s'intéressait à elle uniquement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées, et aussi par son sang, mais il ne l'aime pas. Jasper, Edward se fait Tanya depuis des années sans qu'il ne le dise à qui que ce soit. Il était avec Bella et Tanya en même temps ! »

« Quoi ? Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis ? » claqua Jasper en se remettant sur ses jambes. « Je vais aller leur faire la peau à ces deux-là ! »

**Alice se leva à son tour pour l'arrêter. Le prenant par les épaules, elle tenta de le raisonner :**

« Jasper regarde-moi, calme-toi d'accord ? Tu auras ta chance de leur botter le cul le moment venu, mais pour l'instant tu dois retourner à Forks et te rapprocher de Bella. Apprenez à vous connaître comme vous auriez dû le faire il y a des mois. »

« Alice, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que c'est vraiment elle que j'attends ! » quémanda-t-il.

« Je ne t'ai jamais menti, mais si c'est ce que tu veux alors je vais te le redire : Bella est ton âme-sœur, c'est avec toi que je la vois passer l'éternité, toi et personne d'autre. » dit-elle d'une voix ferme et sans appel.

**Jasper prit le visage d'Alice entre ses mains et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, arrachant un cri de surprise à la jeune femme. Le baiser prit fin…**

« Désolé je, il fallait que je vérifie quelque chose ! » dit Jasper.

« Et alors, tu as ressenti quoi ? » demanda Alice.

« Et bien, j'ai l'impression d'avoir embrassé ma sœur, ce n'est plus comme avant ! » répondit-il.

**Alice se mit à rire, suivit de Jasper, avant qu'il ne l'attire contre lui pour une étreinte.**

« J'espère que tu trouveras celui qui est fait pour toi ! » lui dit-il.

« Oh mais je l'ai déjà trouvé, il attend juste que je lui dise que t'as enfin trouvé ta compagne ! » avoua-t-elle en s'écartant.

« Quoi mais… » fit Jasper sans comprendre.

« Relax, je ne t'ai pas _trompé_ ni rien du tout, il sait pourquoi toi et moi on est ensemble, et même si ça le rend un peu malade de savoir que j'embrasse un autre garçon que lui, il comprend. » le rassura-t-elle. « Et puis, c'est pas comme si on était des obsédés sexuels comme Rose et Emmett ! »

« Alice… » fit-il.

« Signe ces papiers, que tu puisses retrouver Bella et que je puisse partir retrouver mon amoureux ! » l'intima-t-elle en lui tendant des feuilles.

**Jasper prit le tas de feuillet dans ses mains ainsi que le stylo qu'elle lui tendit, et il ne pu réprimer un rire en reconnaissant des papiers de divorce.**

« C'était quoi l'excuse que t'as servi à l'avocat que t'as choisi ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Des différents irréconciliables ! » répondit Alice. « Elle s'est étonné quand je lui ai dis que tu ne prendrais pas d'avocat. »

« En même temps, comment dire à une humaine que nous divorçons parce que nous avons trouvés notre âme-sœur ? » railla-t-il en signant les papiers.

« Ce serait… inconcevable. » dit Alice.

« Tenez, ex Madame Hale ! » dit Jasper avec son accent Texan.

« Hum, parle de cette façon à Bella, elle va adorer. » lui dit-elle en rangeant les papiers du divorce dans son sac.

« Comment on va l'annoncer aux autres ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rentrons d'abord boucler nos valises. » répondit-elle avant de se figer.

**Jasper su qu'elle avait une vision, mais la façon dont son regard se déformait suite à la vision, alarmait le vampire. Il attendit, impatiemment, souhaitant de tout cœur que Bella n'était pas en danger. Alice revint à elle :**

« Laurent est parti pour Forks. Il va tuer Bella pour Victoria. »

« Quoi ? » trembla Jasper.

« Pars tout de suite, pas le temps de prendre la voiture. Tu y arriveras à temps pour l'arrêter. Ils seront à la clairière, le terrain neutre entre le territoire Quileute et le nôtre. » lui expliqua-t-elle. « Vite Jazz, tu as quarante-huit heures, sinon elle mourra. »

**Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, puis, Jasper fila comme le vent. Il traversa la falaise, qui était à la frontière de l'Alaska.**

**Filant à toute allure chez les Denali, le clan dans lequel sa famille et elle résidaient, Alice pria intérieurement pour que Jasper arrive à temps. Elle devait d'abord l'appeler **_**Lui **_**avant de confronter sa famille et de leur expliquer pourquoi Jasper était parti…**

_**Forks !**_

**Bella avait accueillit le week-end avec une joie non cachée. Plusieurs fois dans la soirée de la veille, elle avait tentée de rappeler Jacob, qui refusait de lui parler. Depuis ce fameux soir au cinéma il y a deux semaines, avec Mike, Jacob n'avait plus donné de nouvelle. Bella était allé le voir, mais il l'avait repoussé, lui disant qu'une amitié entre eux n'était plus possible.**

**Edward… Parti !**

**Jacob… Parti aussi !**

**Bella se retrouvait seule… mais en cette journée ensoleillé – chose rare à Forks – elle décida de sortir prendre l'air. Prenant son sac de cours, qu'elle mit sur ses épaules après avoir mit une veste marron, Bella descendit et s'apprêta à partir quand son père l'arrêta :**

« Où tu vas comme ça ? » demanda le Shérif.

« Dehors ! » répondit-elle.

« Où ça _dehors _? » voulut-il savoir.

« A Port Angeles. Je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Etudier un peu ! » dit-elle.

**D'accord c'était un mensonge, mais bon…**

« Ok euh, sois prudente sur la route, et appelle-moi si t'as un problème ! » dit Charlie.

« Entendu ! » acquiesça Bella.

**Elle monta dans sa camionnette une fois qu'elle fut sortit de chez elle, et démarra.**

**Empruntant le sentier des Cullen, elle se gara devant la grande maison, vide de tout habitant. Elle fut submergée par tant de souvenirs, bons comme mauvais. Descendant de son véhicule en soupirant, elle fit claquer la portière avant de s'aventurer dans les bois, à la recherche de la clairière, où Edward l'emmenait souvent. Il fallait qu'elle sache… Ses sentiments étaient devenus des plus confus… Ses rêves étaient plus étranges…**

**Ce mystérieux personnage, qui au départ apparaissait dans ses rêves comme une image brouillée, floue – réapparaissait chaque fois différemment. Par exemple, la nuit dernière, après avoir revécu le départ d'Edward, le mystérieux inconnu était apparu encapuchonné. Vêtu entièrement de noir, il avait approché Bella, alors qu'elle s'était lancée à la poursuite d'Edward… Etrangement, chaque fois que cette silhouette l'approchait, Bella se sentait bien, elle n'avait pas peur.**

**Ça ne tournait vraiment pas rond dans sa tête, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Mais toutes pensées de ce genre s'arrêta lorsqu'elle mit le pied dans la clairière… Une clairière vide de toute fleur. Plus une seule. Plus un seul brin d'herbe. Uniquement de la terre rêche… une clairière morte…Bella se prit la tête entre les mains pour tenter de cacher sa déception – même s'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les environs… Rouvrant les yeux, elle sursauta légèrement car, à quelques mètres devant elle se tenait :**

« Laurent ? »

« Bella ! » dit-il d'une voix… presque douce. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je pourrais vous poser la même question ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Toi d'abord ! » l'invita-t-il en souriant.

« J'avais envie de prendre l'air ! » dit-elle. « Vous ? »

« Et bien, je suis venu rendre service à Victoria » avoua-t-il.

« Victoria ? » fit Bella.

« Oui, vois-tu, elle n'a toujours pas digéré la mort de James, qui est mort par ta faute. » expliqua-t-il.

« Et, elle vous a envoyé me tuer, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle, sans montrer ses émotions. « _Comment je fais pour rester aussi calme ? »_

**Ça, elle se le demandait… **_**Je me savais pas aussi culottée ! se dit-elle…**_

« Disons qu'elle veut savoir, si tu es toujours la protégée des Cullen ! » dit Laurent.

« D'accord, et elle ne pouvait pas venir elle-même ? » demanda Bella. « Il a fallu qu'elle envoie un sous-fifre faire le sale boulot à sa place ? »

« Tu ne manques pas de cran Bella. » reconnu Laurent. « Mais malheureusement, je ne peux résister plus longtemps tu comprends, tu es si appétissante… »

« Ouais, et je commence à en avoir marre de sentir si bon… » maugréa-t-elle.

« Tu ne sentiras rien ! » dit Laurent, qui s'était rapproché d'elle. « Tu devrais me remercier, Victoria te ferait souffrir, alors qu'avec moi ce sera rapide ! »

**Il s'écarta, le bras en l'air, prêt à frapper…**

**Bella ferma les yeux, et attendit que le coup vienne. Que la mort ne l'emporte… **

**Un bruit, qui ressemblait à un grondement sourd mais trois fois plus gros que ce que Bella a pu entendre, lui signala que quelque chose clochait…**

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? » fit la voix de Laurent._

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire à ton avis ? »_

_**Cette voix ! **_**Bella était sûr de la connaître. Elle lui déclencha des frissons dans tout le corps, fit battre son cœur plus vite que la normale… Bella ouvrit les yeux, et **_**Il **_**était là !**

« Jasper ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Je vais te donner un bon conseil Laurent : retourne en Alaska auprès d'Irina, et au passage, dis à Victoria que si elle tente quoi que ce soit contre Bella, elle aura affaire à moi. » gronda Jasper.

« Non tu… tu étais là-bas tu… comment t'as su… » bégaya Laurent.

« T'as oublié le don d'Alice. » dit Jasper.

« Si tu te mets au milieu de ça, elle va… » mais il fut interrompu par Jasper.

« Elle va faire quoi, hein ? Si elle veut Bella, il faudra qu'elle me passe sur le corps avant. »

**Bella n'en revenait pas. Jasper était venu de loin – voire de très loin même – pour la sauver. Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi… heureuse de le voir ? Si elle était contente de le voir, mais pourquoi l'était-elle au point de se sentir… entière ?**

« Va t'en Laurent, et ne t'avise surtout pas de revenir ! » lui conseilla Jasper.

**Conseiller était un bien grand mot. Bella pouvait clairement entendre la menace que sous-entendait son **_**conseil**_**. Laurent regarda Bella intensément, se léchant les lèvres, mais il provoqua un grognement très fort chez Jasper. Le vampire à la peau noire quitta la clairière en un instant.**

**Bella se détendit, et s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau normalement. **

**Jasper attendit que le danger fût bien écarté, avant de se retourner pour faire face à Bella. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Les pulsions meurtrières qu'il avait ressenties face à Laurent s'estompèrent dès que son regard se posa sur Bella, qui lui rendait son regard avec autant d'intensité. Pour détendre l'atmosphère – et aussi la jeune fille qu'il sentait tendue – Jasper dit, sur le ton de la plaisanterie :**

« Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours à t'attirer des ennuis ! »

« Ouais, on dirait bien. » dit-elle simplement.

**Jasper esquissa un sourire, qui fit s'emballer le cœur de Bella. Le vampire s'approcha d'elle, puis, une fois devant elle, il leva la main pour lui toucher la joue. Bella se surprit à ne pas reculer. Il lui toucha la joue, d'abord de ses doigts, qu'il fit glisser sur sa peau. Quand il déroula sa main entière sur sa joue, et qu'il sentit Bella se laisser aller, les yeux fermés, il ne résista pas et l'embrassa… mais sur le front avant de l'attirer dans ses bras, dans lesquels elle se réfugia et s'y accrocha… Son odeur l'enivrait. Elle avait plus de pouvoir que celle d'Edward… Bella – intérieurement – s'étonna de ne plus ressentir ce pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentait en pensant à Edward. Il avait totalement disparu…**

« A quoi penses-tu pour être aussi… perplexe ? » demanda Jasper en mettant fin à l'étreinte.

**Bella tenta de cacher son mécontentement, mais échoua quand Jasper lui sourit. Il garda quand même Bella près de lui, ses mains sur ses épaules. Bella, elle, n'avait pas ôté ses mains de la taille du vampire…**

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu perplexe ? » redemanda-t-il. « Est-ce mon retour qui te perturbe ? »

« Non, non ce n'est pas ça euh, enfin ce n'est pas _que_ ça… » commença-t-elle à dire. « Euh, on pourrait en parler ailleurs qu'ici ? »

« Bien, on va aller chez moi » accepta-t-il avant de se raidir.

**Il tourna la tête vers les bois, et il les vit au loin. Cinq loups, aussi gros que des chevaux, qui restaient en retrait. Zut, Jasper devra avoir une discussion avec les Quileute, leur expliquant pourquoi il était revenu sans prévenir…**

_« Jasper ! » l'appela la voix de Bella._

**Il reporta son attention sur elle dès l'entente de sa voix douce et cristalline, qui déclenchait milles sensations en lui.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Bella.

« Rien, ne t'en fais pas. » répondit-il. « Allez, grimpe sur mon dos ! »

**L'euphorie gagna sur les questions que se posaient Bella, alors elle grimpa sur le dos de Jasper, crochetant bras et jambes autour de lui. **

« Prête ? » demanda-t-il.

« Prête ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise quand Jasper s'élança à travers les bois. Bella enfoui automatiquement son visage dans le cou du vampire, et se laissa bercer par son odeur, qui devenait, petit à petit, une drogue. Etrange !**

**En arrivant à la villa en moins de trois minutes, Jasper ralenti sa course avant de s'arrêter totalement. **

« Tu peux rouvrir les yeux ! » lui dit-il.

« Comment t'as su que j'avais les yeux fermés ? » arqua Bella en sortant son visage de son cou. « Peu importe ! »

**Elle descendit de son dos prudemment, mais s'accrocha à son bras lorsqu'un léger vertige la prit. Jasper entoura son bras autour de ses épaules et la guida lentement à l'intérieur de la maison, dont il avait ouvert la porte de patio avec ses clés, qui, étrangement, s'étaient trouvés dans la poche de son jean.**

_« Alice ! » pensa-t-il en souriant._

**Il fit asseoir Bella sur l'un des canapés du salon, après avoir ôté le drap qui le recouvrait. La jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, et de bien-être, qui fit sourire Jasper car il pouvait ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait.**

« Alors, vas-tu enfin te décider à répondre à ma question ? » demanda Jasper, qui était assis de côté, un bras sur le dos du canapé.

« Quelle était cette question déjà ? » demanda Bella, en imitant la position de Jasper.

« Je t'avais demandé si mon retour te troublait ! » lui rappela-t-il.

« Et bien, tu me trouble dans le sens où je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, mais je suis bien contente que tu sois là… » dit-elle avant de s'adoucir. « Tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

« Et ce fut un vrai plaisir, Miss Swan ! » dit-il dans son accent Texan.

**C'était la première fois que Bella entendait son accent, et son cœur s'emballa aussitôt.**

« Doucement Bella, tu t'emballes ! » lui dit-il, réprimant un sourire.

**Il lui envoya une vague d'apaisement, qui calma les battements affolés de son cœur. Bella prit une grande inspiration avant de demander :**

« Tu es revenu… seul ? »

« Oui, le temps pressait. » répondit-il. « Alice a vu l'attaque de Laurent, et quand elle me l'a dit je, je n'ai pas hésité à venir… »

« Et euh, où est Alice ? » demanda Bella. « Je veux dire, c'est ta femme ! »

« Ouais… » dit-il en ricanant doucement, surprenant Bella. « En fait, Alice et moi on a divorcés, on n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre et on le savait. On c'est simplement marié pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. »

« Hein comment ça ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Un vampire ne se marie pas s'il n'est pas avec son âme-sœur. » expliqua-t-il. « Alice et moi on a fait croire qu'on était de vrai compagnon, tout simplement pour être tranquille. »

« Si vous n'êtes plus ensemble, ça veut dire qu'elle a trouvé son compagnon et que toi, tu as trouvé ta compagne… » dit Bella, sans être sûre d'elle.

« C'est plus ou moins ça ! » acquiesça Jasper.

« Explique-toi ! » le pressa-t-elle.

« Rien ne presse. » s'amusa-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. « On aura tout le temps pour parler, je ne suis pas venu uniquement pour te sauver la vie, mais aussi pour être près de toi, si tu veux bien de moi. »

**Le cœur de Bella manqua un battement… Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé aussi fort. Avec Edward, c'était différent. Pourquoi se mettait-elle à penser à Edward, alors que Jasper était face à elle, bien présent ?**

« Euh, et bien… » dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits. « Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais, euh, je me sens bien avec toi, je serai plus qu'heureuse que tu restes. »

« Bella, avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser pour ton anniversaire. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire du mal, je n'y avais même pas songé une seule seconde. » lui apprit-il. « C'est Edward qui ressentait le besoin de goûter ton sang à nouveau, j'ai simplement agis sous son influence, pas la mienne. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas. » lui dit-elle en lui touchant la joue. « Je regrette juste que vous ayez eu à partir. »

« On a été aveugle, on croyait tous qu'Edward t'aimait, mais il n'a fait que jouer avec toi. » dit Jasper. « Je n'imagine pas ce que je risque de lui faire si je le recroise. »

« Alors c'est ça, il jouait avec moi… » répéta Bella. « Je croyais que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui, apparemment c'est le cas. »

« Non Bella. » répliqua Jasper. « Tu n'as pas à penser ça de toi, d'accord ? Mon frère est un idiot, et toi, tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse. »

**Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Bella se jeta dans les bras de Jasper, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Le vampire fut submergé par les différentes émotions qu'elle ressentait : peur, soulagement, manque de confiance en soi… et une petite note de désir… Il espérait de tout cœur – refermant les bras sur elle – que cette petite note de désir était pour lui. **

**Bella ne voulait pas mettre fin à cette étreinte. Elle voulait rester dans les bras du vampire, mais pour combien de temps ? Elle se surprit à penser : **_**'Pour toute la vie' **_**! A cette pensée, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres… Jasper était peut-être fait pour elle ? Cela expliquerait le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'elle était dans ses bras. Le soulagement qu'elle ait ressentit en le voyant faire face à Laurent. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?**

« Bella… » dit Jasper d'une voix basse. « Ne va pas croire que je répugne à te tenir dans mes bras, au contraire j'aimerais prolonger ce moment, mais je dois chasser. »

**Bella mit fin à l'étreinte, et plongea son regard dans le sien, se rendant compte qu'en effet, ses yeux étaient noirs.**

« Tu n'as pas chassé depuis combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle en traçant du doigt le contour de ses yeux.

« Une semaine. » répondit-il.

« Alors va chasser. » lui dit-elle. « Va reprendre des forces. »

« Rentre chez toi avant que la nuit tombe. » lui conseilla-t-il. « Et ne sors pas de chez toi, je t'appelle ce soir, je te le promets. »

« Si vous ne tenez pas votre promesse Monsieur Hale, je devrais sévir ! » dit Bella. _« C'est moi qui vient de dire ça ? »_

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me parle comme ça ? Si elle savait l'effet que ça me fait ! » se dit Jasper._

**Il se contenta de rire doucement, avant de rompre vraiment leur étreinte et de se lever du canapé. Bella prit la main qu'il lui tendit, et se retrouva sur ses jambes. Attrapant son sac à dos, elle suivit le vampire à l'extérieur de la maison où se trouvait sa camionne. Elle balança son sac sur le siège passager, puis, se retourna vers Jasper, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.**

« Bon, et bien, bonne chasse et euh, à plus tard… » dit-elle, troublée par son regard.

« Promis. » dit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

**Avec toute la volonté du monde, Bella réussit à se détacher de son regard et à monter dans sa voiture. Roulant avec prudence jusqu'à chez elle, Bella espérait de tout cœur que Jasper la suivait pour s'assurer qu'elle rentrerait en un seul morceau chez elle.**

…

**Une fois Bella à l'abri chez elle, en compagnie de son père, Jasper avait filé à toute vitesse dans les bois, jusque dans les montagnes et étoffa sa soif d'un puma. Repoussant le corps du prédateur qu'il venait de vider de son sang, Jasper se laissa tomber de son long sur le sol terreux. De toute façon, il fallait qu'il se douche et il remerciait silencieusement Alice de ne pas avoir embarqué toutes leurs affaires. Il sourit car il su, à présent, qu'elle savait qu'il reviendrait, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas prit toutes les affaires du vampire lorsqu'il était parti des mois plus tôt.**

**Bella ! Oui, il en était amoureux. Alice avait raison. La jeune humaine était bel et bien sa compagne. Celle avec qui il passerait l'éternité, même s'il ne lui enlèverait pas ses jeunes années à venir, comme l'université. Il ne l'empêcherait pas d'y aller si c'était son souhait le plus cher. Il la suivrait au bout du monde. Il le savait bien à présent. Pour elle, il ferait n'importe quoi. La revoir avait été… extatique. La peine qu'il avait ressentit ces derniers mois s'étaient envolés dès que son regard c'était à nouveau posé sur elle. Bien sûr, il ne prenait pas la menace **_**Victoria **_**à la légère. Il fallait qu'il parle à Alice…**

**Il éclata de rire en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Prenant l'appareil, en voyant l'interlocuteur – ou plutôt l'interlocutrice :**

« Oui Alice ? » dit-il en répondant.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans la forêt au lieu d'être avec Bella ? »_

« Bella est chez elle, et il fallait que je chasse. »

_« D'accord, mais que fais-tu encore dans les bois ? Va retrouver Bella au lieu de rêvasser comme un pauvre abruti. »_

« Alice, je vais attendre qu'il fasse nuit avant d'aller la voir. Et ton appel tombe à pic. Surveilles Laurent et Victoria pour moi, s'il te plaît ! »

_« Entendu, euh, Jasper, Bella commence à tomber amoureuse de toi. Ton retour va lui permettre de faire le tri dans ses émotions, et elle va se rendre compte que c'est toi qu'elle aime. »_

« J'espère… Je me retiens depuis que je suis revenu. J'ai qu'une envie c'est de l'embrasser, et de ne plus la laisser filer. »

_« Alors fais-le, dis-lui toute la vérité ! »_

« Faut déjà que Charlie soit au courant de mon retour. Qu'il ne croit pas que l'autre abruti est revenu aussi. »

_« … »_

« Alice ? T'es encore là ? »

_« Oui, je regardais l'avenir de Bella, euh, elle est en train de tout déballer à Charlie, mais tu n'as rien à craindre, il va te préférer à l'autre crétin ! »_

« Merci Alice, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ! »

_« Tu serais perdu, et puis, les amis c'est fait pour s'entre-aider, non ? »_

« T'as raison ! »

_« Allez, dépêche-toi de rentrer, de te doucher et de parler à Bella. Oh, avant, à minuit tapante les loups t'attendront pour parler. Je ne vois plus l'avenir de Bella à ce moment là alors je suppose qu'ils seront là, mais par pitié sois prudent ! »_

« Je le serai ! »

**Ils raccrochèrent, et Jasper se mit à courir, direction la maison de sa famille, où il prit une douche et se changea, attendant l'heure adéquate pour rejoindre Bella.**

**Il n'arriva pas avant vingt-trois heures. Il voulait être sûr de ne pas être vu des voisins. Ce serait étrange qu'un des voisins surprennent quelqu'un grimper à la vitesse de la lumière dans la chambre de la fille du Shérif de la ville. Jasper esquissa un bref sourire en apercevant la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella ouverte. Elle l'attendait… Rien qu'à cette idée, le vampire sentit son corps tout entier vibrer.**

**D'un bond, il atterrit dans la chambre de Bella, qui était allongée dans son lit. La jeune fille se redressa, puis, tenta d'allumer sa lampe de chevet mais Jasper l'en empêcha.**

« Il ne faut pas alerter ton père. » dit-il d'une voix basse.

« Tu es venu. » souffla-t-elle, soulagée. « J'ai cru que tu étais reparti, je n'ai pas eu ton appel. »

« Je suis désolé, je me suis dis que ce serait mieux si je venais te voir directement. » chuchota-t-il.

« Tu vas rester combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai quelque chose à faire à minuit. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, je te le promets. » répondit-il.

« Tu seras loin ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Non, je serai toujours près de toi. » dit-il. « J'ai promis de veiller sur toi, et de ne pas te quitter. Je tiendrais ma promesse. »

**Bella se mordit la lèvre. Jasper était si près d'elle. Son odeur l'envahit d'un seul coup…**

« Quoi ? » s'inquiéta Jasper. « Tu as mal quelque part ? J'ai fais quelque chose… »

**Bella posa son index sur les lèvres du vampire, l'obligeant à se taire. Leurs visages étaient si près…**

« On aura tout le temps de parler demain. Charlie va à la pêche. Il part très tôt demain matin. J'aurais la maison pour moi toute seule jusqu'à lundi matin ! » l'informa-t-elle.

« Bella… » souffla-t-il.

« Tu veux bien, t'allonger près de moi et me tenir dans tes bras ? » quémanda-t-elle.

« Tu joues avec le feu Bella, je n'ai pas autant de retenu que mon frère. » la prévint-il.

« S'il te plaît ! » le supplia-t-elle.

**Jasper soupira, avant de se remettre sur ses jambes et de s'allonger sur le lit, mais il ne se glissa pas sous la couverture. Son corps était assez glacé comme ça, il ne voulait pas risquer de faire tomber malade la jeune fille, qui se blottit aussitôt contre lui. Elle remonta la couverture sur elle du mieux qu'elle pu, et posa sa tête contre le torse de Jasper, dont elle tombait petit à petit amoureuse. Le vampire ne pu s'empêcher de passer son bras autour des épaules de Bella.**

« Bonne nuit, Bella ! » dit Jasper.

« Bonne nuit ! » murmura-t-elle.

**Bella s'endormit très vite, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle dormit comme un bébé.**

**A minuit, Jasper se détacha de l'étreinte de Bella sans la réveiller. Il lui lança une vague de sommeil pour la maintenir endormit, puis, quitta la chambre en sautant par la fenêtre. L'odeur de chien mouillé lui vint aux narines, lui arrachant une grimace de dégoût. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sentaient mauvais ces chiens… S'aventurant dans les bois, il s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de Bella. Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin…**

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Cullen ? »_

**Jasper se retourna, pour voir que cinq garçons avaient prit la place des loups. Cinq garçons – quatre adolescents et un homme un peu plus âgé – à moitié nu, vêtus simplement d'un short. Le plus âgé s'avança devant Jasper, mais resta à une distance raisonnable.**

« Sam, navré de ne pas avoir pris le temps de te prévenir de mon retour, mais la sécurité de Bella était plus importante ! » dit Jasper, d'une voix calme.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tué cette sangsue ? » demanda Sam.

« J'évite de tuer les miens quand c'est possible. » répondit Jasper. « Mais s'il tente de s'en reprendre à Bella pour le compte de Victoria, je n'hésiterais pas. »

« Victoria ? » fit l'un des garçons. « Qui c'est celle-là ? »

« Paul ! » gronda Sam.

« Elle a juré de tuer Bella pour venger son compagnon, que ma famille et moi avons tués l'an dernier. » dit Jasper.

« Elle ne serait pas rousse, par hasard ? » demanda un autre garçon, que Jasper reconnu comme étant l'ami de Bella.

« Jacob, c'est bien ça ? » demanda Jasper.

« Ouais. » répondit-il. « Alors, est-ce que c'est elle ? »

« Oui, c'est elle, et Alice la surveille de près. » dit Jasper. « Il faudra que vous restiez loin de Bella. »

« Pas question ! » claqua Jacob en tremblant de tous ses membres.

**Jasper sentit son agitation, sa colère, alors il lui envoya une puissante vague de calme, qui fit cesser immédiatement les tremblements du garçon.**

« Alice ne peut pas nous voir si vous êtes dans les parages. » expliqua Jasper. « Votre présence brouiller ses visions. »

« On ne va pas laisser cette rouquine s'en tirer comme ça ! » gronda Jacob.

« Ecoutez, s'il faut que vous passiez sur notre territoire pour traquer Victoria, faite-le, mais éviter de vous approcher de Bella si je ne suis pas là. Alice ne pourrait pas la voir et elle ne pourrait pas me prévenir si elle voit quelque chose. » exposa Jasper.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » demanda Jacob. « Et pourquoi t'es revenu ? »

« Je suis revenu parce que Bella a besoin de protection. » répondit Jasper. « Et parce que je l'aime. »

**L'incrédulité se peignit sur le visage de loups, mais Jasper ressentit aussi leur étonnement. Ils s'agitèrent alors l'empathe envoya une bonne dose de calme…**

« Pour faire court, Bella est mon âme-sœur, mais le fait est qu'elle est tombée amoureuse d'Edward sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. J'ignorais tout de nos liens jusqu'à ce qu'Alice me dise la vérité. Voilà pourquoi je suis revenu. Pour Bella ! » expliqua Jasper.

« Pas question que tu violes notre traité ! » intervint Jacob.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de la transformer, à moins que ça soit son choix. Contre ça vous n'y pourrez rien, Sam, et tu le sais très bien. Je n'ai pas l'intention de la tuer, mais de la protéger. » dit Jasper à l'attention du plus âgé de la meute.

« Je vais en parler avec les Anciens. » dit Sam.

« Le plus important pour l'instant, c'est de s'occuper de Victoria. » dit Jasper. « Restez sur votre territoire et ne pénétrez sur le mien uniquement si vous la poursuivez. Dans le cas contraire, je m'en chargerais, et j'appellerais ma famille s'il le faut. »

« Une dernière chose. » dit Sam. « Bella ne doit en aucun cas savoir notre existence. Elle ne doit pas apprendre ce qu'est devenu Jacob ! »

« Elle a le droit de savoir pourquoi il s'est éloigné, mais si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je me tairais, même si je désapprouve ! » dit Jasper.

**Après un dernier signe de tête entre Jasper et Sam, marquant l'entente de leur accord verbal, les loups disparurent dans les bois. Des hurlements se firent entendre…**

**Quand Jasper remonta dans la chambre de Bella, il était presque une heure du matin. Le vampire ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qui passait, pendant qu'il s'entretenait avec la meute. Se réinstallant sur le lit, il se sentit à nouveau entier, encore plus quand Bella vint se blottir contre lui, comme avant qu'il ne parte parler avec la meute.**

_« Jasper… »_

**Bella avait toujours les yeux fermés. Dormant toujours profondément. Jasper referma ses bras autour de son corps chaud et fragile, inspirant le parfum enivrant de ses cheveux et de sa peau…**

…

_**Encore ce rêve… Mais pourquoi le faisait-elle encore ? Bella n'en avait plus rien à faire d'Edward. Alors pourquoi revivait-elle son départ pour la… millième fois ? Bella soupira… Edward s'en alla…**_

_**Et il arriva… Ce mystérieux inconnu… Cette fois, il portait un jean troué, des santiags, et le fameux sweat à capuche bleu marine qui masquait son apparence. Il s'approcha d'elle… Bella s'attendit à se réveiller… C'est ce qu'il se passait à chaque fois qu'Il s'approchait d'elle, à ce stade du rêve… Pourquoi ne se réveillait-elle pas ?**_

_**Il enleva sa capuche… Dévoilant son vrai visage…**_

_« Jasper ? » dit Bella._

_« Bonjour ma belle ! » sourit-il._

_« C'était toi ? » s'étonna-t-elle._

_**Jasper s'approcha, prenant le menton de Bella tendrement entre ses doigts, et l'embrassa sur la bouche.**_

…

**Bella se réveilla en sursaut de son rêve. Il faisait jour. C'était déjà le matin. La jeune fille se prit la tête entre les mains, le souvenir de son rêve encor présent… Alors, tout ce temps, c'était Jasper qui revenait vers elle. Pourquoi son visage se dévoilait-il que maintenant ? Etait-ce parce qu'il était de retour auprès d'elle ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Jasper avait-il les réponses qu'elle se posait ?**

_**Jasper !**_

**Elle fut prise de panique en s'apercevant qu'il n'était plus dans le lit. Son réveil affichait huit heures trente. Charlie était partie depuis une heure déjà. Mais où Jasper était-il ? Elle sortit de son lit en toute hâte, et descendit les escaliers en courant.**

**Il était dans la cuisine…**

« Jasper ? » dit-elle.

**Le vampire se retourna, mais déjà Bella lui sauta au cou, ressentant du soulagement, de la joie, de la tendresse, et bien d'autres émotions encore… Des émotions qui scotchèrent Jasper à l'évier de la cuisine, sans que Bella ne desserre son étreinte.**

« Bella… » suffoqua-t-il. « Doucement, tu ressens trop de choses à la fois ! »

**Bella se retira de son étreinte, enfin, elle se recula juste assez pour accrocher son regard. Il avait ce regard doré qu'elle aimait tant… Un regard doré dû à son régime alimentaire.**

« Jasper embrasse-moi ! » lui dit-elle.

_« Oh Mon Dieu… » pensa-t-il. _« Quoi ? »

« Embrasse-moi, s'il te plaît ! » répéta-t-elle en s'accrochant à sa chemise.

**Jasper plongea son regard dans le sien, sonda ses émotions. Tout ce qu'il y a trouva, c'était de la détermination, et de l'envie, de l'amour… **_**De l'amour ?**_** Il s'en assurerait plus tard, mais pour l'heure, il allait lui donner ce qu'elle désirait, et ce qu'il désirait lui aussi… Prenant son visage en coupe, il caressa sa joue du bout de ses pouces, puis, posa sa bouche contre la sienne.**

**Le baiser provoqua, chez Bella comme chez Jasper, un vrai feu d'artifice. Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre très fort. Son corps se colla à celui du vampire, et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque. Jasper fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à la taille de sa compagne, et il fut terrassé par un torrent de désir, venant de Bella. Il mit fin au baiser, le souffle court. Bella était dans le même état que lui… ou presque.**

« Wow ! » souffla Bella.

« Bella, si tu ne contrôles pas tes émotions je risque de ne plus me comporter en gentleman. » dit Jasper, la respiration haletante.

« Désolé ! » s'excusa-t-elle avant de dire : « C'était toi, depuis le début. Ç'a toujours été toi. Pas _Lui_. _Il_ s'est mit entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais je ne sais pas si c'était intentionnel… » dit Jasper.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi es-tu parti dans ce cas ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Bella, je vais tout t'avouer, je vais te dire toute la vérité, que j'ai moi-même apprit il y a trois jours de la bouche d'Alice. » répondit Jasper.

**Il dû se retenir de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ses lèvres étaient tentantes… Trop pour le vampire, qui finit par baisser les armes – attendant cet instant depuis plusieurs mois… Depuis le premier jour où il avait posé son regard sur elle.**

« Au Diable les explications ! » dit-il avant de fondre sur sa bouche.

**Bella fourragea ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes, mais ne fit rien pour stopper le baiser. Après tout, pourquoi perdre du temps à discuter ? Ils avaient tout le temps pour discuter. Elle se sentit soulever de terre…Elle sentit surtout les mains de Jasper sur ses fesses, qui la souleva du sol. Bella se retrouva ensuite assise sur la table de la cuisine, le vampire debout, entre ses jambes, qui ne cessait son baiser. Leurs langues dansèrent l'une contre l'autre… Cette sensation fit grimper le désir de Bella en flèche. Un ronronnement monta dans la poitrine de Jasper, tandis qu'il fit dévier sa bouche sur la joue de Bella… Puis la mâchoire… Le cou, où il s'attarda… Bella bascula la tête en arrière, donnant plus d'accès à Jasper, et crocheta ses jambes autour de lui, rapprochant leurs corps.**

« Jasper… » minauda Bella.

« Quoi ? » susurra-t-il avant de faire glisser sa langue sur la peau de son cou.

« Oh Mon Dieu… » gémit-elle. « Rien, continue… »

**Sentir les dents de Jasper sur sa peau ne lui firent pas peur, au contraire, ça attisait son désir. Elle voulut lui défaire sa chemise, mais ce geste ramena Jasper à la réalité et stoppa Bella en lui agrippant les poignets. Il retira sa bouche de son cou…**

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » demanda-t-elle, encore secouée par ce qui venait de se passer.

« Crois-moi, il vaut mieux s'arrêter maintenant avant que ça n'aille plus loin. » répondit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » bouda-t-elle.

« On est dans ta cuisine, et je ne vais certainement pas te faire l'amour dans ta cuisine… Encore moins alors qu'on vient à peine de s'embrasser pour la première fois. » lui dit-il.

**Elle fut sur le point de répliquer, sortant une réplique qui pourrait lui faire changer d'avis, mais son estomac se chargea de l'interrompre… Rouge de honte, elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, alors que Jasper riait sous cape. **

« C'est pas drôle ! » bougonna Bella.

« Désolé, mais c'était trop tentant ! » dit-il avant d'arrêter de rire. « Il faut que tu manges, ce n'est pas un drame.

« C'est gênant ! » dit-elle.

« Mais non. » fit Jasper en lui prenant les mains, libérant son visage. « Ce n'est pas gênant du tout. »

**Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, et Jasper l'embrassa, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Il ne s'attarda pas, cependant, mais suffisamment pour rassurer Bella.**

« Tu restes avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle, frottant son nez contre le sien.

« Toujours ! » répondit-il.

**Il lui vola un dernier baiser, avant de la remettre sur ses pieds, descendant de la table.**

« J'ai une idée, tu vas monter te doucher, te changer parce que si tu restes en pyjama… » dit-il en grimaçant légèrement, la faisant rire. « … et pendant ce temps, je te prépare le petit-déjeuner. »

« Vous savez cuisiner, Monsieur Hale ? » souleva-t-elle, un brin moqueur.

« Seriez-vous en train de vous payer ma tête, Miss Swan ? » demanda-t-il, une fois de plus avec son accent Texan.

« Un petit peu ! » pouffa-t-elle.

« Je vous le ferais regretter Miss Swan… » susurra-t-il à son oreille.

**Il déposa un baiser sur son cou, puis, il s'écarta et lui pointa l'étage d'un mouvement de tête.**

« A vos ordres, Major Whitlock ! » dit Bella.

**Elle détala jusqu'aux escaliers, dont elle monta les marches deux à deux, et se surprit à ne pas tomber. Jasper, lui, s'étonna de savoir qu'elle connaissait son véritable nom de famille, ainsi que le grade qu'il occupait autrefois dans l'armée.**

…

**Bella fut très… rapide. Elle prit sa douche – sans se sécher les cheveux qu'elle avait lavée la veille – puis, enroulant une serviette autour d'elle, elle se brossa les dents avant de filer dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle mit un ensemble de sous-vêtement simple, un jean, un t-shirt et un pull. Il faisait froid quand même. Impatiente de retrouver les bras de Jasper, Bella ne s'encombra pas de ses chaussures, et décida de rester en chaussettes, alors elle sortit de la chambre et dévala les escaliers, une fois de plus sans trébucher, mais quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle failli glisser dans sa hâte… Jasper anticipa et l'empêcha de tomber grâce à sa vitesse.**

« Oups… » fit Bella.

« Quelqu'un est impatient ! » s'amusa Jasper, qui la prit dans ses bras.

**Bella enfouie son visage dans son cou, respirant le parfum de sa peau. Jasper dû tout de même la détacher de lui, afin qu'elle puisse se nourrir car son estomac se fit plus pressant. Bella entama donc son assiette de bacon grillé, ainsi que des œufs brouillés, qu'elle trouva particulièrement délicieuse…**

« Où t'as appris à cuisiner ? » demanda-t-elle en avalant une nouvelle bouchée de bacon.

« J'étais souvent là quand Esmé te préparait à manger. Je la regardais faire, tout simplement. » répondit-il. « Pour être franc, je m'arrangeais toujours pour être présent, quand tu venais à la maison. »

« Je me souviens des petits regards que tu me lançais quand Edward n'était pas là. » dit-elle. « Ça aurait dû me mettre sur la voie… »

« Hey… » fit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne par-dessus la table. « Je ne faisais que faire ce que me dictait mon cœur, et j'ignorais tout de ce que tu représentais pour moi à ce jour. »

« Est-ce que je vais enfin savoir, pourquoi on a jamais su qu'on était… fait l'un pour l'autre ? » tenta-t-elle. « C'est comme ça que je le ressens depuis ce matin. »

« C'est comme ça que je le ressens aussi, Bella. » lui assura-t-il. « Viens, allons nous asseoir au salon. »

**Bella but une gorgée d'eau afin de faire partir le goût délicieux du bacon grillé et des œufs brouillés, déposa la vaisselle sale dans l'évier – qu'elle nettoierait plus tard – puis, suivit Jasper jusqu'au salon. Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le canapé, mais Bella passa ses jambes sur celles de Jasper, qui lui, posa son regard sur elle, un sourire en coin.**

« On se met à l'aise, Miss Swan ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hum humm… » répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« Bella, arrête de faire ça ou bien je n'aurais pas la force d'attendre la fin de mes explications… » gronda légèrement Jasper.

« Pardon ! » gloussa-t-elle en rougissant.

**Jasper accueillit cette dose de joie et de rire avec plaisir. Il envoya tout de même une vague de calme, afin qu'il puisse expliquer exactement le pourquoi de son retour, et aussi dans les détails ce que lui avait dit Alice…**

« Bien, par où commencer ? » dit Jasper.

« Dis-moi juste l'essentiel ! » dit Bella. « Si Alice n'est pas ton âme-sœur alors, qui est-ce ? »

**Elle espérait vraiment que la réponse soit celle qu'elle voulait entendre… Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur… Jasper se sentit frapper par l'espoir intense de Bella… Ce fut si intense qu'il dû fermer les yeux pour calmer ses pulsions… Il n'avait envie que d'une chose : allonger Bella sur ce canapé et l'embrasser. La toucher. La caresser. Lui faire l'amour…**

« Tu es sûr de ne vouloir savoir que _ça _? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, le reste je m'en fiche. » répondit-elle sans hésiter, avant de dire : « Ou du moins, pour l'instant. »

« Bella… mon âme-sœur, elle est juste devant mes yeux. » avoua-t-il.

« Merci Seigneur ! » souffla-t-elle.

**Elle se jeta ensuite sur la bouche de Jasper, qui avait anticipé son geste par la vague de désir provenant d'elle. Il répondit à son baiser, mais, de sa vitesse, les allongea sur le canapé, lui sur elle.**

« Tu préfères qu'on aille dans ta chambre ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Si on va dans ma chambre, je risque de te demander une chose que tu refuseras. » répondit-elle.

« Bella, jamais je ne te refuserais quoi que ce soit, et certainement pas ce à quoi tu penses en ce moment. » lui assura-t-il. « Mais, là, ce n'est pas le bon moment. »

« Quand ça le sera, on le fera ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Bella, tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'en ai envie, là tout de suite… » dit-il. « Mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses davantage. »

« On peut quand même… se faire des câlins ? » tenta-t-elle.

**Il se redressa, attirant Bella avec lui. Elle se retrouva assise sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps, leur visage toujours près l'un de l'autre. Le vampire caressa son visage du bout des doigts, les passa sur sa nuque, puis, posa l'autre main sur les hanches de Bella. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux :**

« Evidement que l'on peut se faire des câlins, je ne vois pas pourquoi on se gênerait ! »

« J'en sais rien, peut-être que, euh, et bien, le fait que je sois humaine… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, que tu sois humaine n'est pas un problème pour moi. » la coupa-t-il avant de ressentir sa gêne grandir. « Quoi, pourquoi tu ressens autant de gêne avec moi ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça euh, je repense à ce qu'à dit Laurent hier, le fait que je sente si bon pour un vampire. » dit-elle.

**Jasper comprit. Elle avait peur que le fait de sentir si bon ne trouble le vampire… Ne l'assoiffe. Ne le rende fou… Comme à son anniversaire… Il devait la rassurer, et c'est ce qu'il fit :**

« Bella, ton sang ne provoque pas en moi la même réaction que chez les autres vampires. Oui tu sens bon, mais je ne laisse pas ma soif prendre le dessus quand je suis avec toi. »

« Pourtant, à mon anniversaire… » commença-t-elle à dire avant de se taire.

« Bella, je vais le dire encore une fois, et ce sera la dernière… » martela-t-il sans élever la voix mais en la gardant ferme. « Jamais je ne t'aurais attaqué si Edward avait maitrisé ses émotions. C'est _sa_ soif à _lui_ que j'ai ressenti quand tu t'es coupé, pas la mienne, ni celle d'Alice ou bien d'Emmett ou de Rosalie, ni d'Esmé. Mes sentiments pour toi étaient bien trop forts à l'époque pour que je puisse tenter quoi que ce soit contre toi. »

« _A l'époque _? » répéta-t-elle.

« Ils n'ont pas changés depuis, rassure-toi. » lui sourit-il.

**Bella reprit sa position initiale, à savoir, assise sur le canapé, les jambes par-dessus celles de Jasper. Elle se blottit une nouvelle fois contre lui, sa tête sur son épaule, tandis que Jasper referma son bras droit autour de ses épaules, et de l'autre, caressa une de ses jambes. Un silence de roi régna dans la maison. Il n'y avait personne pour gâcher ce moment. Le vampire, empathe, qui pouvait ressentir tout ce que la jeune humaine dans ses bras ressentait, se sentait – pour la première fois de sa longue vie – à sa place, au bon endroit… Il était là où il devait être. Il était submergé par les émotions de Bella, qui ne ressentait que du bien-être, de la joie, de l'amour…**

« Je pourrais rester comme ça toute ma vie. » finit par dire Bella.

« Moi aussi… » répondit Jasper. « Ça pourrait être le cas tu sais ? »

**Bella détacha son visage de l'épaule de Jasper pour regarder le vampire dans les yeux. Elle débordait de joie, mais aussi d'incrédulité… Edward n'avait jamais voulu la transformer, mais pourquoi Jasper accepterait ? Le fait d'être âme-sœur était-il une raison suffisante ? Que se passerait-il si elle acceptait ? Ouh la, toutes ces questions lui donnaient le tournis, mais elle dit :**

« C'est vrai ? Tu me transformerais si je te le demandais ? »

« Bien sûr, il n'est pas question que je passe l'éternité sans toi. » répondit-il.

« Quand ? » ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de demander.

« On se détend Bella. » dit-il. « Je ne vais pas te transformer demain. Tu n'as que dix-huit ans, tu as encore le temps de vivre de belles choses étant humaine, je ne vais pas te les enlever. »

« Si tu veux parler de la fac, j'aurais tout le temps d'y aller si je deviens comme toi. » exposa-t-elle.

« Bella, on vient à peine de se trouver, alors ne précipitons pas les choses, s'il te plaît. » quémanda-t-il en prenant sa joue en coupe. « Je te fais la promesse de te transformer quand le moment sera venu. C'est ta décision, et c'est aussi mon souhait le plus cher, et en retour, promets-moi de patienter, et de finir _au moins _le lycée ! »

« Je te le promets ! » chuchota-t-elle.

**Jasper l'entendit, bien évidement. **

**Le couple resta enlacé sur le canapé à s'embrasser et à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour Bella de manger, puis, ils étaient montés dans la chambre de Bella pour que la jeune fille fasse les devoirs qu'elle devait rendre le lendemain ou dans la semaine. Aidée de Jasper sur certains points qu'elle ne saisissait pas du premier coup, Bella mit seulement deux heures à finir tous ses devoirs. **

…

**La semaine suivante le retour de Jasper était passée à une vitesse folle. Bella avait officialisé sa relation avec Jasper, en expliquant à son père – sans parler du côté vampirique de la chose – pourquoi le garçon était revenu et qu'en fait, ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre mais Edward s'étant interposé, les avait empêchés de devenir un couple plus tôt. Charlie avait bien entendu rencontré Jasper, et, c'est en voyant que sa fille reprenait **_**vraiment **_**goût à la vie, qu'elle était heureuse, qu'il ne s'opposa pas à leur relation. Le Shérif avait tout de même parlé à sa fille en tête à tête sur les protections qu'elle devait prendre… Bella avait été aussi gêné que son père d'avoir eu à parler de **_**ça**_**.**

**Vendredi après les cours, Bella se hâta jusqu'au parking car elle devait rentrer chez elle récupérer son sac qu'elle avait préparé en vue du week-end qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer avec Jasper, chez les Cullen. Elle se dépêcha de monter dans sa camionnette, afin d'éviter Mike qui ne cessait – depuis sa rupture avec Jessica – de demander à Bella de sortir avec lui. Elle démarra et quitta le parking du lycée, soulagée d'avoir évité un nouvel assaut de Mike.**

**En rentrant chez elle, elle fut surprise de voir la voiture de service de son père devant chez eux aussi tôt. Il savait qu'elle passait le week-end avec Jasper, chez lui. Charlie avait à nouveau un week-end avec Billy Black pour la pêche… ce que Bella avait accueillit avec plaisir car ça lui permettait de passer tout un week-end avec son petit ami.**

« Papa, t'es déjà là ? » s'étonna Bella en entrant dans la cuisine, où son père se faisait un sandwich.

« Ouais, je suis rentré me changer et manger un morceau. » répondit-il en montrant son assiette. « Alors, ta journée s'est bien passée ? »

« Oh, comme d'habitude. » dit-elle. « Mais j'aimerais que Mike arrête de me demander de sortir avec lui. »

« Dis-lui que tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui, que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie. » lui suggéra son père.

« C'est ce que j'ai fais, plusieurs fois, mais il ne me croit pas. » soupira Bella.

« Alors dis à Jasper de t'accompagner le matin au lycée, ou de venir te chercher à la fin des cours… » dit Charlie.

« Tu sais que c'est une excellente idée ? » dit Bella.

« Je suis ravi d'avoir pu t'aider. » sourit-il. « Ah au fait, y a un paquet qui est arrivé pour toi. J'ai signé à ta place, et j'ai monté ton colis dans ta chambre. Rassure-toi je ne l'ai pas ouvert. »

« D'accord, merci euh, je vais voir ce que c'est et, je vais faire mon sac pour ce week-end. » dit Bella.

« Ouais, bon euh, je vais retourner au poste alors, bon week-end et dis à Jasper qu'il n'a pas intérêt à, euh, tu vois quoi. » dit Charlie.

« Papa, on en est pas encore là, rassure-toi. On est ensemble seulement depuis une semaine euh, on préfère prendre notre temps. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Bien, je préfère ça. » dit le Shérif.

« Sois prudent à la pêche ! » lui dit-elle.

« Comme toujours ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Bella monta dans sa chambre, ferma la porte derrière elle et vit un carton de taille conséquent trônant sur son lit. Se délestant de son sac de cours ainsi que de sa veste, elle s'approcha du lit, et le regarda sous tous les angles, mais ne lu aucun nom de l'envoyeur du paquet. Prenant un ciseau sur son bureau, elle coupa les bouts de scotch qui entravaient le carton. Une fois ouvert, elle trouva un papier, qu'elle prit dans les mains pour lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.**

_**« A little gift that I'm sure would please you and Jasper. Use them wisely. Love you… **__**Alice… **__» _(Un petit présent qui, j'en suis sûr te plaira ainsi qu'à Jasper. Utilise-les à bon escient. Je t'aime… Alice !)

**Intriguée par le contenu du paquet qu'avait pu lui envoyer Alice – même si elle redoutait aussi de l'ouvrir, connaissant l'esprit fantasque de la jeune femme – Bella dégagea une boîte du carton, qu'elle déposa sur le matelas. Soulevant le couvercle de la boîte, qui était presque aussi grande que le carton dans lequel il avait été emballé, Bella sentit ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites… ou presque.**

**De la lingerie… De la lingerie… Et encore de la lingerie…Et pas n'importe quelle marque : sortant tout droit de la boutique de **_**Victoria Secret**_**. Bella vérifia, et c'était belle et bien sa taille. Bella reprit le mot, et, une fois que les mots d'Alice furent ancrés dans son cerveau, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre. **

**Son téléphone sonna, la sortant de sa rêverie.**

« Allô ? »

« _Bonjour ma douce, tu es prête ? »_

« Bonjour, oui je suis prête. »

_« Je suis là dans cinq minutes ! »_

« A tout de suite ! »

**Elle raccrocha, avant de prendre son sac de rechange – un sac de sport – dans lequel elle avait mise du rechange, ses produits pour la douche etc… Ne pouvant résister, elle fouilla dans les cadeaux d'Alice, et décida de prendre deux ensemble soutien-gorge boxer, l'un noir et l'autre beige, puis, deux nuisettes, l'une bleu nuit et l'autre blanche.**

**Son sac refermé, Bella profita des quelques minutes qui lui restait d'ici l'arrivée de Jasper, pour ranger le reste de la lingerie dans ses tiroirs. Ensuite, elle mit dans son sac de cours les livres et cahiers des matières dont elle avait un devoir à rendre pour la semaine suivante. Elle mit le gros carton dans un coin de sa chambre – qui sait, elle en aurait peut-être l'utilité un jour – puis, prit ses deux sacs et sortit de sa chambre, après s'être assuré que les volets et la fenêtre de sa chambre était bien fermée.**

**Dès qu'elle mit un pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, Jasper arriva au même moment. Bella n'attendit pas qu'il sonne, et lui ouvrit la porte.**

« Salut ! » souffla-t-elle, le visage rayonnant.

**Pour réponse, Jasper fit un pas vers elle, prit son visage entre ses mains, et scella leur bouche. Heureuse de retrouver les bras du vampire, Bella se laissa aller à ce baiser, quand leur langue se mirent à danser l'une contre l'autre. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir pour Bella. Le baiser prit fin, laissant une Bella complètement essoufflée et sans voix.**

« Vous m'avez manqué, Miss Swan ! » dit Jasper d'une voix rauque.

« Dépêche-toi de m'emmener chez toi. » répliqua Bella.

« A vos ordres, _Madame_ ! » dit-il.

**Jasper prit les deux sacs de Bella, et alla les mettre dans le coffre de sa Vanquish toute neuve – qu'il avait acquise dans la semaine – Bella ferma sa maison à double tour, puis, rejoignit Jasper, qui lui ouvrit la portière en parfait gentleman qu'il était. **

**Le trajet dura… cinq minutes, voire sept, ou huit. Quand Bella avait dit à Jasper qu'il pouvait conduire aussi vite qu'il le voulait, il n'avait pas hésité à appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Il gara la voiture dans le garage, rompit le contact, sortit de la voiture et se retrouva du côté de Bella en une seconde, lui ouvrant à nouveau la porte.**

« Merci Monsieur Whitlock ! » sourit-elle en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait.

**Bella aimait l'appeler par son vrai nom de famille quand l'occasion se présentait, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Jasper sentait son corps vibrer chaque fois qu'elle le faisait. Il le lui prouva en la plaquant contre la voiture, collant son corps au sien.**

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Bella. » gronda-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, troublée par la proximité de leur corps.

« Parce que je risque de ne pas me contrôler, de t'emmener dans ma chambre, de t'enlever tes vêtements… » répondit-il avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

« Jasper… » marmonna Bella entre deux baisers. « Hum… attends… ce soir… j'ai… une sur…prise… pour… toi… hum… »

« Hum… » fit-il en stoppant le baiser. « Quel genre de surprise ? »

« Tu verras, mais pas avant ce soir. » dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire en attendant ce soir ? » pensa-t-il à voix haute.

« Je pourrais faire tous mes devoirs comme ça, je serai tout à toi du week-end. » proposa-t-elle.

« Ne me dis pas des choses comme ça Bella, tu pourrais ne pas t'en remettre ! » sourit-il.

« Tu veux parier ? » arqua-t-elle.

**Jasper haussa les sourcils face à cette invitation, puis, d'un coup, ils éclatèrent de rire.**

**Une fois la petite crise de rire finie, Jasper prit les affaires de Bella dans le coffre et la guida à l'intérieur. Allant au salon, il donna son sac de cours à Bella, qui s'installa à une table. Jasper s'éclipsa à l'étage avec l'autre sac, et revint aussi vite qu'il était parti.**

**Pendant plus de deux heures, Bella bucha sur un devoir de math, d'histoire, de biologie et de littérature. Elle décida de faire une pause dans sa dissertation de littérature, posant le stylo et se massant le poignet.**

« Je fais une pause, j'en ai marre d'écrire. » geignit-elle.

« Viens t'asseoir près de moi. » l'invita Jasper, tapotant l'espace à côté de lui du canapé.

**Bella se leva de sa chaise et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.**

« Enlève ton pull, s'il te plaît ! » dit le vampire.

**Bella s'exécuta.**

« Euh, désolé si c'est froid mais, j'ai pas le choix. » s'excusa-t-il en se frottant les mains.

**Bella sourit, mais ne dit rien. Elle aimait sentir les mains de Jasper sur elle, et quand il les posa à la base de ses épaules, de sa nuque, il commença un massage qui fit du bien à la jeune humaine. Jasper s'interrompit, le temps de s'agenouiller sur le canapé, puis reprit son massage. Il n'appuyait ni trop fort, ni trop faible. Les muscles de Bella se détendirent à mesure que Jasper la massait.**

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et rauque à la fois.

« Beaucoup mieux ! » répondit-elle, avant de laisser échapper un gémissement appréciateur.

« Bella… » gronda Jasper.

« Hum… » fit-elle.

« Calme tes émotions, je t'en prie… » dit-il.

« Et si je ne veux pas ? » tenta-t-elle.

« Bella… » gronda-t-il une nouvelle fois en stoppant le massage.

« Tu préfèrerais que je te dise que Mike me drague constamment ? » questionna-t-elle.

**En un clin d'œil, Jasper s'était matérialisé devant Bella.**

« Mike ? Newton ? » demanda Jasper. « Il te drague ? »

« Ouais, il est pire que de la glue ! » répondit Bella.

« D'accord, à partir de lundi, je t'emmène au lycée, et je vais mettre les choses aux clairs avec ce petit crétin. » claqua Jasper.

« J'allais justement de le proposer. » dit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains. « Embrasse-moi. »

**Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La bouche de Jasper recouvrit celle de Bella. Passant ses mains sous ses épaules, Bella l'attira à elle, et ils finirent par se retrouver allongés sur le canapé, Jasper au-dessus d'elle.**

« Tu vas me rendre fou, Bella ! » dit Jasper.

« C'est une bonne chose, non ? » dit-elle. « Ça voudrait dire que tu ne me quitteras pas, si ? »

« Même si tu me le demandais, jamais je ne te quitterais.. » dit-il.

« Je… je crois que je t'aime. » avoua-t-elle. « J'ai peur de ce que je ressens mais, depuis que t'es revenu, j'ai moins peur. »

« Jamais je ne laisserais quiconque te faire du mal, je te le promets ! » dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Et pour Victoria ? » voulut-elle savoir. « Je sais qu'Alice te préviendra, mais, si la menace devient sérieuse ? »

« J'appellerais du renfort, et je peux t'assurer qu'ils viendront si je leur dis que tu es en danger. » lui assura-t-il.

« Tu veux dire, faire revenir... » fit Bella sans finir sa phrase.

« Et ils reviendront, crois-moi, quand ils sauront la vérité, ils reviendront. » assura-t-il. « _Lui_, je ne veux pas le revoir ! » dit Bella.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il ne viendra pas. » dit Jasper.

« Tu es sûr qu'ils accepteront de revenir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu leur as autant manqué qu'à moi. » répondit-il.

« Et Rosalie ? » grimaça-t-elle.

« Elle t'aime aussi Bella. » dit-il. « Tu parleras avec elle, et tu sauras. »

**La jeune fille lui vola un baiser plein de tendresse…**

« Et si on allait faire un tour ? » proposa-t-il.

« Tu veux dire par là que je monte sur ton dos pendant que tu cours à vitesse folle dans les bois ? » dit Bella.

« Une simple balade en marchant suffira je pense ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« D'accord ! » accepta-t-elle.

**Pendant plusieurs heures, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne voient le temps passer, ils marchèrent main dans la main dans les bois ornant la maison des Cullen. Quand le soleil déclina, Jasper prit Bella sur son dos et dévala la forêt jusqu'à une falaise, où ils purent admirer le coucher du soleil, blottis l'un contre l'autre.**

…

**Après avoir mangé des pâtes cuisinés par Jasper – qui avait remplis les placards et le réfrigérateur de nourriture un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour Bella – cette dernière avait prit une douche, dans la salle de bain reliée à la chambre de Jasper. Le vampire avait prit la sienne dans la chambre d'Emmett…**

**Bella profita d'avoir la salle de bain pour elle toute seule afin de se… pomponner. Elle avait opté pour la nuisette bleu nuit. Elle se sécha les cheveux, les coiffa… Ils dégageaient une délicieuse odeur de freesia… Elle vérifia une dernière fois : qu'elle était bien rasée, bien lavée, que sa nuisette était comme il faut, que ses cheveux étaient soigneusement coiffés, que ses dents étaient minutieusement brossés…**

_« Bella ? » fit la voix de Jasper depuis l'autre côté de la porte._

« Oui ? » répondit-elle.

« _Tout va bien là-dedans ? Ça fait un petit moment que tu y es. »_

« Ouais euh, attends je sors ! »

**Bella souffla un bon coup, puis, sortit de la salle de bain sans se presser.**

**Quand Jasper posa les yeux sur elle, il vit d'abord ses jambes, nues, dévoilées par une très belle nuisette bleu nuit, qui lui arrivait sous les fesses… Il fit remonter ses yeux jusqu'au buste, qui avait un décolleté assez plongeant et généreux, mais, quand Jasper vit Bella se mordre la lèvre, et ressentir une petite appréhension, il fut devant elle en un instant, sa bouche recouvrant la sienne.**

« Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je me comporte autre qu'en gentleman que je suis ? » souffla-t-il.

« Quoi ? » haussa-t-elle, le souffle court. « Ça ne te plaît pas ? »

« Si ça ne me plairait pas je ne ressentirais pas le besoin urgent de t'emmener au lit pour te montrer ce que cette tenue vient de déclencher en moi. » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Et si je te disais que c'est exactement ce que je veux que tu fasses ? » avoua-t-elle.

« Je ne vais pas te faire l'amour Bella, on est ensemble que depuis une semaine. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Oui je le sais. » dit-elle. « Mais, on a le droit aux câlins… tu te rappelles ? »

« C'est vrai, on avait dit qu'on pouvait se faire des câlins. » acquiesça-t-il, un sourire en coin.

**Bella posa ses mains sur les épaules de Jasper – qui ne portait qu'un débardeur et un boxer (à la demande de Bella) – puis, les glissa sur son torse, le caressant à travers le tissu. Jasper sentit tout son corps vibrer de bien-être. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'une femme ne l'avait pas touché de la sorte. Avec Alice, ils n'avaient jamais rien fait de sexuel, s'étant dit que le mariage et les baisers tendres étaient suffisant pour leur deal jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent le véritable amour. Posant ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne, Jasper souleva Bella du sol. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, sans rompre le contact de leurs yeux. Elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit, Jasper sur elle, qui l'embrassa.**

**Les mains de Jasper remontèrent le long des jambes de Bella, qui remonta une de ses jambes le long de son corps. Ils mêlèrent leurs langues dans un baiser qui s'intensifia. Leur désir s'intensifia à mesure que leurs mains se baladèrent sur le corps de l'autre. Bella attrapa les pans du débardeur de Jasper, et voulut le lui enlever. Le vampire mit fin au baiser pour se débarrasser de son vêtement encombrant, mais il fut surpris lorsque Bella réussit à inverser leur place, une jambe de chaque côté du vampire.**

« Je ne te savais pas aussi… entreprenante. » dit Jasper, qui posa ses mains sur les hanches de Bella.

« C'est toi qui me rend comme ça ! » répondit-elle en se pencha vers lui, pour l'embrasser.

**Bella dévia sa bouche sur la joue de Jasper, puis, lui rendit tout ce qu'il lui avait donné chaque soir de leurs retrouvailles. Ses caresses, ses baisers… Bella embrassa chaque cicatrice que Jasper arborait sur ses bras avec une extrême délicatesse, et une pointe de sensualité que Jasper pouvait ressentir. Bella savait que, lorsqu'il était avec Alice, il n'avait rien fait avec elle, en dehors de l'embrasser. Ils avaient eu cette conversation un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. De ses bras, elle s'attarda sur son torse, ses tétons, puis ses abdominaux qui étaient… impossible à ignorer.**

_« Bella… » fit la voix de Jasper. « Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps si tu continues comme ça… »_

**Remontant sa bouche jusqu'à la sienne, Bella mit fin à ses cajoleries en l'embrassant. Jasper reprit sa position initiale, puis, s'assurant de lui donner un baiser plus que fougueux, il envoya à Bella une petite vague de désir, qui lui fit fermer les yeux et gémir. Jasper fit, à son tour, dévier ses lèvres sur son cou, profitant du fait que Bella s'était cambré sous le coup de la vague de désir qu'il lui avait envoyé. Il glissa sa langue sur sa peau, sentant la pulsation de ses veines contre ses lèvres. Retirant sa bouche de la peau de la jeune fille sous lui, Jasper caressa ses jambes, plus que dénudées… Lentement, il remonta la nuisette… et il remercia le ciel d'être déjà mort. Bella ne portait aucun sous-vêtement.**

**Il se pencha vers la féminité de Bella, après s'être agenouillé correctement sur le lit, puis, comme attiré par un aimant, posa sa bouche sur le sexe de Bella.**

_« Oh Mon Dieu ! » _

**Bella en eut le souffle coupé. C'était la première fois qu'ils arboraient vraiment la séance des préliminaires. Jasper glissa sa langue entre son sexe humide, qui ne fit qu'agrandir le désir du vampire. De plus, son empathie ne l'aidait guère. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était triplé face au désir intense de Bella. Il maîtrisa tout de même son envie de lui arracher cette nuisette et de la prendre sur le champ, alors il continua de faire glisser sa langue sur son sexe, de prendre son clitoris entre ses lèvres…**

**Bella cru qu'elle allait mourir sur place, tant la bouche de Jasper faisait des merveilles sur son sexe, qui ne cessait de s'humidifier à chaque seconde. Son corps se mit soudain à trembler… Son bas ventre devint froid, et elle comprit que Jasper avait inséré un doigt en elle. Etrangement, ça faisait du bien. C'était bon. Le doigt plus combiné à la langue de Jasper, Bella su qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à atteindre la jouissance, pour la première fois de sa vie. Jasper envoya une nouvelle vague de désir, et Bella fut submergé par son orgasme. Ce fut comme si son corps avait été frappé par la foudre. Elle pouvait le sentir jusque dans ses orteils…**

**Elle tenta de se remettre de cet orgasme flamboyant, mais déjà la bouche de Jasper se remit au travail et remonta sur son ventre, remontant la nuisette, jusqu'à le lui enlever entièrement, la laissant nue sous lui. Bella n'eut pas le temps de se cacher la poitrine. Jasper lui avait attrapé les mains, les plaquant par-dessus sa tête, puis, frottant son nez contre le sien, sa joue, son cou, sa poitrine, il s'attaqua à ses seins. Il malaxa l'un de ses seins tandis qu'il emprisonna l'autre de sa bouche, puis l'autre, et ainsi de suite pendant plusieurs minutes. Bella finit par fourrager ses mains dans les boucles de Jasper, tirant assez fort pour qu'il délaisse sa poitrine.**

« Embrasse-moi ! » le supplia-t-elle.

**Il délaissa aussitôt sa poitrine pour recouvrir sa bouche de la sienne à nouveau. Bella se moqua de l'arrière-goût du baiser, se moquant encore plus de goûter sa propre saveur. La langue de Jasper contre la sienne était la seule chose qui comptait à l'instant. Ne voulant pas être la seule à avoir atteint le plaisir, Bella glissa une main entre leurs corps jusqu'à toucher la bosse que formait le boxer de Jasper. Ce dernier mit fin au baiser en sentant la main de sa douce sur sa virilité.**

« Bella je… » souffla-t-il. « Oh merde ! »

**Ce juron arracha un gloussement à Bella, qui avait passé la main dans le boxer et attrapé son membre plus que durcit. La jeune fille ne se formalisa pas de son audace soudaine et commença à faire de lent va et vient avec sa main. Jasper fut assaillit par cette caresse, mais aussi par une soudaine vague d'amour, de passion et de désir qui provenait de Bella. Elle augmenta la pression de sa main sur son sexe, puis, dans un grondement rauque et sourd, Jasper vint, et laissa éclater sa jouissance dans la main de Bella.**

**Le souffle court, Bella dit :**

« Je crois qu'on a besoin d'une deuxième douche ! »

« Tu crois ? » railla Jasper, le faisant rire doucement. « Bella, je vais avoir des choses à te dire. »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse.

« Pas maintenant, on va aller se doucher avant, et ensuite on parlera. » dit-il.

**En moins de cinq secondes, Jasper les avait emmenés dans la salle de bain. Faisant couler l'eau chaude pour Bella, ils prirent une douche **_**ensemble.**_

**Une demi-heure plus tard, ils s'étaient rhabillés même si Jasper avait insisté pour que Bella porte quelque chose de plus habillé, où il risquait de ne plus se contrôler. Elle avait donc – non sans cacher un sourire – revêtu son pyjama qu'elle avait apporté, composé d'un jogging gris et d'un t-shirt. Ils s'étaient glissés sous les couvertures, allongés face à face, se regardant dans les yeux.**

« C'était incroyable, ce que j'ai ressenti… » avoua Bella.

« Idem ma chérie, tu étais… très audacieuse ! » dit Jasper, avant de sourire.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je ne voulais pas être la seule à ressentir autant de plaisir. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ne t'excuse pas, c'était indescriptible. » dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je t'aime. » répondit-il aussitôt. « Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Je pouvais le sentir grâce à mon don, et je peux le sentir encore maintenant. Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire à haute voix, le sentir me suffit. »

« Je… je ne sais pas si je suis prête à le dire. Je sais que je ressens tout ça pour toi, mais le dire me terrifie. » avoua-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Que tu t'en ailles une nouvelle fois. » souffla-t-elle très bas.

**Jasper l'entendit. Il attira Bella contre lui, l'encerclant dans ses bras en lui envoyant une vague d'amour et d'assurance. L'assurance de ne jamais la quitter…**

« Je ne repartirais jamais Bella, je peux te le promettre. » murmura-t-il.

**Bella finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Jasper.**

_**Alaska !**_

**Dans une chambre d'hôtel d'Anchorage, à quelques minutes de l'aéroport, Alice laçait ses bottines, attendant que son amoureux sorte de la douche. Il était l'heure pour eux, après une semaine – leur première semaine – à consumer leur amour, qu'ils s'étaient évertués à maîtriser durant presque trois décennies. Il avait sauté dans le jet privé mis à sa disposition pour regagner les Etats-Unis, et retrouver celle qu'il aimait. Tout deux avaient laissés leur amour parler pour eux. Ils avaient fait l'amour encore et encore, ne sortant même pas pour se nourrir…**

_« Chérie ! »_

**Alice leva les yeux de ses bottes, qu'elle avait finit de lacer, pour voir son petit ami sortant de la salle de bain de la chambre d'hôtel. Il avait revêtu des vêtements noirs, ainsi qu'une chaîne autour du cou, dont le pendentif tombait sur son torse. Des cheveux blonds châtains coupés court, des yeux rouges – signe qu'il se nourrissait de sang humain – et il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.**

« Il faut vraiment que tu partes ? » demanda Alice, l'air boudeur.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. » répondit-il en s'approchant vers elle.

**Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit, pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Il l'embrassa, et Alice se détendit, lui rendant son baiser.**

« Je ne peux pas dire _'non'_ quand une mission de ce genre est prévue. » dit-il. « Mais on se reverra très vite, je te le promets. »

« Je rassemble ma famille à Forks, on s'occupe de Victoria, et dès que tu rentres à Volterra, je rapplique, et tu peux dire dès à présent à cette garce d'Heïdi que je n'hésiterais pas à la tuer si elle tente encore de te mettre dans son lit. » le prévint-elle. « Et si jamais tu cèdes je peux te garantir que tu vas m… »

**Il la coupa d'un baiser.**

« …Me le payer. » termina-t-elle.

« Depuis que je te connais, je n'ai laissé personne s'introduire dans mon lit, et Heïdi encore moins. » lui dit-il. « Tu te rends compte que ça va faire exactement trente trois ans que je n'ai pas couché avec une fille, rien que pour t'attendre ? »

« Et je t'en ai remercié toute la semaine non ? » minauda-t-elle. « Et aussi pendant ces petits rendez-vous que l'on se donnait tous les ans. »

« Mais, toi tu embrassais Jasper. » lui rappela-t-il.

« C'était seulement pour tromper les autres. Je n'ai jamais couché avec lui, et chaque fois qu'on mettait la langue, yeurk, c'était comme embrasser son frère ou son père. » grinça-t-elle.

« Heureusement que c'est finit maintenant. Il est avec Bella, et je peux profiter de ton corps de déesse, embrasser tes lèvres tentatrices… » susurra-t-il.

« Hum, faut qu'on sorte de cette chambre, sinon on se mettra en retard tous les deux, Monsieur Volturi. » dit-elle en essayant de calmer ses hormones en furie.

« Ouais t'as raison ! » souffla-t-il.

**Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux en train de s'embrasser sur l'une des pistes d'avion de l'aéroport où le jet privé avait atterri. Une fois que le baiser prit fin, Alice le regarda dans les yeux, plongeant ses prunelles dorées dans le rouge de son compagnon :**

« Je t'aime, Demetri. J'ai attendu si longtemps de te trouver, _enfin _! »

« Je t'aime aussi Alice, j'ai hâte que tu viennes à Volterra, définitivement. » dit-il.

« Dis bien à Aro, que je viendrais vivre à Volterra uniquement pour être avec toi. Je ne ferais pas partie de sa garde. Je l'aiderais du mieux que je peux, mais qu'il laisse ma famille et Bella tranquille. Je ne veux pas qu'il tente quoi que ce soit contre eux. Je garde mon régime alimentaire de base. Je sortirais quand je le voudrais pour chasser, pour faire du shopping ou bien pour rendre visite à ma famille. » exposa Alice.

« Il sait tout ça, et tu as sa parole, mais si ça peut te rassurer je lui reformulerais ta requête. » dit Demetri. « Je t'aime, et si t'as besoin d'aide pour Victoria, si j'ai fini ma mission, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. »

« D'accord, je t'aime aussi, et sois prudent. » quémanda-t-elle.

« Promis ! »

**Il scella sa promesse d'un baiser, puis, quand le moment vint, il monta dans l'avion. Alice regarda l'avion décoller alors que le soleil déclinait. Quand l'appareil fut hors de portée, Alice monta dans sa Porsche 911 canari, puis, mit le cap jusqu'à la maison des Denali, qu'elle gagna en une heure.**

**En entrant dans la maison, elle retrouva les siens – hormis Edward qui roucoulait à Paris avec Tanya, cette sale garce – et lâcha :**

« Faites vos valises, on rentre à Forks ! »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Emmett en se levant du canapé et de l'étreinte de Rosalie. « Pourquoi on y retournerait ? Tu sais ce qu'Edward a… »

« Je me contre fou de ce qu'Edward a dit. » claqua Alice. « Tu veux savoir où il est en ce moment ? Il est à Paris avec Tanya. Il n'a jamais aimé Bella, il s'est servi d'elle et sa fascination pour son sang a empêché Jasper de trouver le bonheur. »

**Les autres membres des Denali, Irina, Kate, Eleazar et Carmen firent leur entrée dans le salon… ainsi que Laurent qui tenait la main d'Irina. Quand Alice le vit, elle se rua sur lui et lui encercla la gorge avant de le plaquer contre un mur.**

« Jasper t'a épargné mais si jamais, j'apprends que tu appelles Victoria pour la prévenir de notre retour à Forks, je te tuerais Laurent. Je t'interdis de tenter de t'en reprendre à Bella. » gronda Alice. « Tu es peut-être plus âgé que moi, mais j'ai un avantage sur toi, alors ne fais plus rien contre nous. »

**Elle le relâcha, et il fut rejoint aussitôt par Irina. Alice se retourna vers sa famille. Emmett fixait Laurent avec une envie de meurtre évidente dans le regard.**

« Il a fait quoi ? » gronda-t-il. « C'est là-bas qu'il était pendant tout ce temps, à Forks ? »

« Tout va bien Emmett, Bella est saine et sauve, et elle est heureuse avec Jasper. Il la protège. » le rassura Alice. « Jasper va avoir besoin de nous pour protéger Bella. Victoria veut à tout prix la tuer, et même avec l'aide des loups, il n'y arrivera pas tout seul. »

« Attends, une petite minute. » dit Carlisle. « Comment se fait-il que Jasper soit à Forks, et toi ici ? »

« Jasper et moi on a jamais été des âmes-sœurs. On s'est marié uniquement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Quand je l'ai trouvé, je lui ai dis que je saurais lui trouver sa compagne, mais qu'il devrait attendre qu'elle vienne au monde, et qu'il se montre patient. » expliqua Alice. « Bella est l'âme-sœur de Jasper. Je le savais depuis le début, mais Edward est entré en scène, et il a charmé Bella. Je n'ai rien pu faire car elle était trop sous son emprise. Il la séduisait, lui disait qu'il l'aimait et elle y a cru. Ce n'est que la semaine dernière que je me suis décidé à tout révéler à Jasper. J'avais les papiers du divorce sur moi et il les a signés, quand j'ai vu Laurent dans une clairière avec Bella, s'apprêtant à la tuer. Jasper est parti aussitôt, il n'avait que quarante-huit heures pour la sauver, ce qu'il a fait. »

« Attends, laisse-moi récapituler. » dit Rosalie. « Edward s'est servit de Bella et nous a manipulé en nous faisant croire qu'on partait pour sa sécurité, on a gobé son chagrin d'amour, sa dépression minable, et on a dû quitter notre petite sœur sans même un au revoir, pour rien ? »

« C'est exactement ça ! » affirma Alice.

« Je le tue dès qu'il revient, mais avant, on se charge de Victoria. » dit Emmett. « Rose, on va préparer nos affaires. On est resté loin de Bella depuis trop longtemps. D'ailleurs on n'aurait jamais dû partir ! »

**Le couple s'éclipsa. Esmé et Carlisle les suivirent. Alice sourit. Elle vit leur retour à Forks pour le lundi qui arrivait…**

_**Forks !**_

**Quand Jasper déposa Bella au lycée ce matin-là, il ne se contenta pas de la laisser descendre de la voiture. Il descendit d'abord de sa voiture quand il vit Mike et Cie sur le parking, puis, sentant tous les regards sur lui, il fit le tour de la voiture à allure normale, ouvrit la portière de Bella, et la jeune fille descendit, rayonnante comme jamais.**

« Tu viens me chercher ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A quinze heures pile. » répondit-il.

**Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa. Ils restèrent là, sur le parking du lycée à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que la première sonnerie se fasse entendre.**

**En se garant devant chez lui, Jasper pila net en apercevant la Jeep d'Emmett, la Porsche d'Alice, la BM de Rosalie et la Mercedes de Carlisle. Quittant l'habitacle de sa voiture en vitesse, il entra très vite chez lui, et il trouva toute sa famille dans le salon.**

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? » demanda-t-il. « Je… je ne comptais vous appeler que dans la semaine… »

« C'est moi qui les ai fait revenir. » répondit Alice en faisant un pas vers lui. « J'ai vu ta petite conversation avec Bella, et j'ai décidé de prendre les devants et de rapatrier tout le monde. »

« Mais, et toi ? Tu n'es pas censé être avec ton compagnon ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Il avait des choses à faire, et il viendra nous porter son aide pour Victoria si on ne l'attrape pas d'ici la fin de sa mission. » dit-elle.

« Sa mission ? » répéta Jasper avant de comprendre. « Non, ne me dis pas que c'est un Volturi ! »

« C'est Demetri, et oui c'est un Volturi. » affirma Alice. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne changerais pas. Je continuerais à me nourrir de sang animal, et je ne ferais pas partie de la garde, tout est arrangé. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te pose la question, après tout, si t'es heureuse avec lui… »

« Je le suis ! » le coupa-t-elle.

« Alors je le suis pour toi. » dit-il. « Viens par-là ! »

**Ils se serrèrent dans les bras. Jasper reçu une vague d'amour de la part d'Alice, dont il en avait l'habitude puis tout le temps qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Il lui renvoya ce même amour, avant de se détacher de l'autre. Alice fut replacée par Rosalie, qui sauta sur son frère…**

« La prochaine fois que tu pars sans dire au revoir, je te tue ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« C'est Bella qui risque de vous dire ça. » dit-il en riant à son tour.

« Elle m'en veut, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Rosalie en mettant fin au câlin fraternel.

« Je pense qu'une conversation sincère avec elle suffira. » répondit-il. « Elle veut savoir ce qu'elle a bien pu te faire pour que tu la détestes, même si je sais que tu ne la détestes pas. »

« Je lui parlerais, promis ! » dit-elle.

**Jasper reçu et donna une accolade fraternelle et robuste de la part d'Emmett, et serra tour à tour ses parents ensuite.**

« Alice nous a tout raconté. On s'en veut de n'avoir rien vu. » dit Carlisle.

« Ce n'est rien. Tout va bien maintenant, enfin, autant que possible. » dit Jasper.

« Je vais contacter Billy pour le prévenir de notre retour. » dit Carlisle.

« Attends. » le stoppa Jasper. « Je vais contacter Sam. Il m'a laissé ses coordonnées pour me prévenir des allers et venues de Victoria sur leurs terres. »

« Des nouvelles ? » s'enquit de demander Emmett.

« Elle n'est passé qu'une fois sur leur territoire cette semaine. » informa Jasper. « Je leur ai bien fait comprendre de ne pas s'approcher de Bella car lui et la meute risquaient de brouiller les visions d'Alice. »

« Bien, je vais pouvoir traquer Victoria et surveiller Bella à mon tour. » dit Alice.

« Si tu pouvais éviter de la surveiller quand elle est avec moi. » dit Jasper.

« T'occupe, d'accord ? » fit Alice. « Vous aurez votre intimité, je peux te le garantir ! »

« Emmett, tu la fermes ! » le prévint Jasper.

« J'ai rien dis ! » se défendit le géant en levant les mains devant lui.

« Tes émotions disent le contraire. » dit Jasper.

« Où est Bella ? » intervint Esmé.

« Au lycée, elle ne risque rien là-bas ! » dit Jasper.

« Fils, appelle Sam et dis-lui de venir nous retrouver à la frontière entre nos Terres. Nous avons grandement besoin de parler ! » dit Carlisle.

**Vingt minutes plus tard, le clan Cullen faisait face à Sam et ses loups, qui restèrent sous leur forme animale, à l'exception de Sam.**

« Sam ! » salua Carlisle en faisant un pas vers le Quileute.

« Je me doutais que vous reviendriez ! » dit le loup.

« Nous restons jusqu'à ce que Victoria ne soit plus un danger pour Bella. Nous attendront qu'elle fasse son entrée à l'université et nous repartirons ! » lui assura Carlisle.

« Bien. » fit Sam avant de regarder Jasper. « J'ai parlé aux Anciens. Si c'est le choix de Bella, tu as la permission de la transformer, mais pas à Forks. »

« Entendu, je ferais ce que vous exigerez, en échange, il est hors de question que vous m'empêchiez de faire quoi que ce soit pour protéger Bella. » dit Jasper. « Si Victoria l'attrape avant nous, il se peut que les dégâts soient fatales, et je me verrais dans l'obligation de mordre Bella pour qu'elle devienne comme nous, ici même ! »

« Nous sommes donc d'accord ! » conclu Sam.

**Le vampire et le loup-garou se serrèrent la main…**

_**Lycée de Forks !**_

**Bella passa la journée à ne rien fait d'autre qu'à écouter ses professeurs faire leurs cours, tout en s'impatientant que ça soit finit. Toute la journée, elle éluda les questions de ses **_**amis**_** au sujet de Jasper. Bella fut plus que soulagée aux arrêts des assauts incessants de Mike. Il ne venait plus lui parler pour lui demander de sortir avec lui, il se contentait de la saluer. Par contre, à la fin des cours à quinze heures, quand Angela la rejoignit dans les couloirs alors qu'elle se hâtait vers la sortie, elle ne pu l'éviter…**

« Tu peux ne pas répondre aux greluches et commères de ce lycée, mais moi je suis ton amie, d'accord ? » lui dit Angela. « Jasper Hale ? Sérieusement ? Je croyais que c'était Edward que t'aimait ? »

« Edward n'est qu'un abruti. » répondit Bella. « C'était Jasper depuis le début, dont j'étais amoureuse, mais je ne l'ai vu que trop tard ! »

« Alors, il est revenu comme ça, en laissant tomber Alice comme une vieille chaussette ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Ecoute Angela. » dit Bella en faisant face à la jeune fille. « Je t'aime beaucoup, tu le sais. T'es la seule personne censée de ce lycée, voire de cette ville, et t'es assez intelligente pour ne pas devenir comme Jessica ou Lauren alors, s'il te plaît, ne me pose plus de questions comme ça. Tout ce que t'as à savoir c'est que, Jasper est revenu pour moi, que tout va bien avec les Cullen, que j'ai oublié Edward, et que je suis heureuse ! »

« D'accord j'arrête. » dit Angela. « Ces deux pestes m'ont vraiment contaminés ! »

« Bon euh, il doit m'attendre sur le parking alors… » fit Bella.

« Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, je vais même t'accompagner. » dit Angela.

**En arrivant sur le parking, elles virent la voiture de Jasper garée au même endroit que le matin lorsqu'il était venu déposer Bella.**

« Tu veux que je te dise ? » fit Angela.

« Quoi ? » dit Bella.

« Il est beaucoup sexy qu'Edward ! » dit Angela.

« Ouais, je te l'accorde. » pouffa Bella.

**Elles rirent ensemble, quand Bella finit par se diriger vers la voiture. Une fois assise dans l'habitacle, elle se tourna vers Jasper, qui toucha sa joue et quémanda un baiser.**

« J'ai une surprise pour toi. » dit-il.

« Et, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu le sauras, une fois qu'on sera chez moi. » répondit-il en lui volant un baiser.

**Jasper quitta le parking et fit route jusqu'à chez lui. Sans lâcher la main de Bella, même pour passer les vitesses, il jeta quelques coups d'œil vers elle. Bella lui souriait chaque fois que leur regard s'accrochait. Elle était impatiente de découvrir cette fameuse surprise…**

**Garant la voiture devant sa maison, Jasper coupa le contact, et aussi, Bella se redressa sur son siège. Garée devant la maison, il y avait une Porsche jaune canari et une Mercedes Noire. Regardant Jasper, qui se contentait de lui sourire, Bella détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et sortit de la voiture. Le vampire fut aussitôt devant elle.**

« Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je n'ai rien fais Bella, c'est Alice qui a prit les devant. Ils sont là pour m'aider à te protéger de Victoria, et aussi parce que tu leur as énormément manqués ! » répondit-il.

**Elle se jeta à son cou, l'embrassa comme jamais, lui transmettant tout l'amour qu'elle avait en elle. Ce baiser les laissa tous les deux avides de plus, mais ils devraient attendre le soir, quand Jasper se glissera par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ils s'écartèrent, enfin pas trop. Jasper glissa sa main dans celle de Bella, et l'entraîna jusqu'à la maison, dans laquelle ils entrèrent.**

**Bella eut à peine le temps de monter la dernière marche qui menait au salon du haut, qu'elle fut assaillit par un petit lutin brun.**

« Bella Bella Bella ! » chantonna Alice.

« Alice Alice Alice ! » répliqua Bella, déclenchant les rires de Jasper.

**Alice se défit de l'étreinte de Bella, gardant ses mains sur les épaules de sa meilleure amie.**

« Je suis vraiment désolé Bella, j'aurais pas dû laisser Edward aller aussi loin je… » mais Bella la coupa.

« On ne va pas revenir là-dessus, d'accord ? Tant que je ne revois plus cet abruti, je te pardonne. En fait, je vous pardonne tous, ce n'était pas votre faute, et ton don n'est pas infaillible, Alice. »

« Je me ferais pardonner, tu peux en être sûre. Je vais t'emmener faire du shopping ce week-end. » dit Alice.

« Et ça y est, c'est parti ! » souffla Jasper.

« Ose me dire que le contenu du colis que je lui ai envoyé ne t'a pas plu ? » le pointa-t-elle.

« Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire. » dit Jasper.

« J'en étais sûre ! » sourit Alice.

_« Je peux me joindre à vous pour le shopping ? »_

**Les têtes se tournèrent vers Rosalie, toujours aussi magnifique, même vêtue d'un jean et d'une tunique longue. Ses cheveux raidis et rameutés sur le côté par un chouchou.**

« Bien sûr, j'en serai heureuse. » dit Bella en souriant.

_« A mon tour ! »_

**Bella se retrouva soulevé du sol, et elle dû s'accrocher aux larges épaules d'Emmett quand il fit tournoyer. Elle ne pu faire autrement que rire, puis, quand il arrêta de la faire tourner en l'air, elle lui rendit son étreinte.**

« Emmett, ne me la casse pas, s'il te plaît ! » dit Jasper.

« T'en fais pas ! » dit Emmett, qui reposa Bella au sol.

**Bella fut prise d'un vertige lorsque ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le parquet ciré. Jasper se matérialisa derrière elle aussitôt, l'empêchant de tomber, puis, lui envoya une petite vague de bien-être.**

« Doucement. » lui chuchota-t-il.

« Désolé Bella, mais c'était plus fort que moi. » dit Emmett.

« Ce n'est rien, au moins, je ne t'ai pas vomi dessus ! » dit Bella.

« Tu fais des progrès ! » la taquina-t-il.

« Pas assez vu que j'ai une folle à mes trousses ! » dit-elle.

« On te protègera, c'est en partie pour ça qu'on est revenu » lui assura Emmett.

_« Ecartez-vous que je puisse prendre ma fille dans mes bras ! »_

**Quand Emmett et Rosalie s'écartèrent, et que Bella vit Esmé, la jeune fille se défit de Jasper et courut se jeter dans les bras que lui ouvrait celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère adoptive.**

« Esmé ! » souffla Bella.

« Pardon ma chérie, pardonne-moi. » supplia Esmé d'une voix douce et basse.

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner, ce n'était pas votre faute. » dit Bella en refoulant ses larmes.

**A travers ses yeux embués, Bella vit Carlisle se tenir devant elle.**

« Si jamais vous me dites que vous êtes désolé, vampire ou pas ça ira mal ! » le prévint Bella.

« Je vais me contenter de faire comme mes enfants et ma femme en te serrant dans mes bras ! » sourit Carlisle.

**Bella se laissa aller par l'étreinte de Carlisle, qui dura deux bonnes minutes. Sa famille était revenue. Elle ne pourrait pas être plus heureuse… Quand l'étreinte **_**père / fille**_** prit fin, Bella se sentait… chez elle.**

**Jasper se fraya un chemin entre son frère et sa sœur pour atteindre Bella, dont il encercla la taille.**

« Et si nous passons au salon pour discuter ? » proposa Esmé.

« Bella a des devoirs à faire, et Emmett n'a qu'une envie c'est d'aller chasser, espèce de goinfre ! » dit Alice.

« J'ai une idée : nous allons laisser les filles se retrouver, et mes fils, allons reprendre des forces. » suggéra Carlisle. « Je reprends mon poste à l'hôpital demain, autant être en forme ! »

« Je veux un ours, et Jasper je te pari cent dollars que j'en attrape un plus gros que toi ! » dit Emmett.

« Pari relevé ! » dit Jasper.

**Il vola un baiser à Bella, et tout de suite, il sentit la moquerie émanant d'Emmett.**

« Emmett, cours très vite ou je te tue ! » gronda Jasper.

**Emmett éclata de rire et s'éclipsa hors de la maison, talonné par Jasper. Carlisle les suivit, laissant les femmes entre elles.**

« Tu as faim ? » demanda Esmé à Bella.

« Je suis affamée ! » répondit Bella.

« Ça tombe bien, j'ai fais des cookies. » dit Esmé. « Ne bouge pas ! »

**Alors qu'Esmé partit dans la cuisine, Bella alla s'asseoir à la table en déposant son sac de cours, sortant ses affaires.**

« Tu es sûre de préférer étudier plutôt que de parler ? » demanda Rosalie en s'asseyant à côté.

« J'ai les exams de fins d'années dans un mois. A ton avis ? » répliqua Bella.

« Désolé ! » dit Rosalie.

« Ce n'est rien, je veux juste en finir avec le lycée, j'en peux plus. » soupira Bella.

« Plus qu'un mois, et après, je sais déjà que Jasper a des projets pour toi comme… » fit Alice.

« Alice, s'il te plaît, je suis déjà impatiente de finir le lycée, alors évite de me dire que Jasper a des projets pour moi quand ce sera fini. Je risque d'être intenable. » dit Bella.

« D'accord je me tais ! » sourit Alice.

**Pendant plus d'une heure, Bella travailla sur ses révisions, tout en dégustant les délicieux cookies qu'Esmé lui avait apportés, accompagnés d'une tasse de chocolat chaud. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que les hommes rentrent de leur chasse. Bella avait terminé ses révisions et s'était assez nourri des cookies d'Esmé.**

**Le soir, après le dîner, Bella prit une douche et se mit en pyjama avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Elle pouvait entendre la télé à écran plat du salon diffuser un match de baseball, ou de basket elle ne saurait le dire, et la télé était assez forte pour qu'elle puisse parler avec Jasper en toute tranquillité. Le vampire était allongé sur le lit de Bella, lisant un livre qu'il avait trouvé sur la table de nuit, puis, leva les yeux du livre en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer. Bella, qui avait mi un jogging et un débardeur, sauta dans le lit, se glissa sous sa couverture en gloussant devant ses propres enfantillages.**

« Mon bisou ! » quémanda Bella, qui sonnait plus comme un ordre.

« Est-ce un ordre, Miss Swan ? » s'amusa Jasper en reposant le livre.

« Absolument ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Alors dans ce cas… » dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

**Un baiser langoureux s'en suivit, mêlant leur langue et des gémissements…**

« Bella… » dit Jasper entre deux baisers. « On va y aller doucement, ou je risque de projeter tout mon désir et le tien sur ton père, qui ne saura pas ce qui lui arrivera. »

« Alors, viens t'allonger près de moi. » susurra-t-elle.

« Pas tant que ton père est encore éveillé, tu le sais. » dit-il.

« Comme tu voudras ! » bouda-t-elle.

**Il lui donna un baiser plein de tendresse, avant de s'allonger sur la côté, face à elle. Bella se mit dans la même position que lui, prenant appuie sur sa main.**

« De quoi vous avez parlé avec les filles ? » demanda-t-il.

« De la fin du lycée qui approche, de la journée shopping de samedi, et puis de trucs de filles, tu sais, les choses habituelles que se disent les filles. » répondit-elle.

« T'es suicidaire Bella. » s'amusa-t-il. « Alice va te faire essayer chaque vêtement de toutes les boutiques du centre commercial de Seattle. »

« Je lui dois bien ça, pour nous avoir réunis. » dit-elle. « Et puis, j'en profiterais pour renouveler ma garde-robe, et pourquoi pas acheter de nouveaux sous-vêtements… »

« Bella… » gronda-t-il.

« Je te signale que tu m'as déchiré deux ensembles et une nuisette ! » lui rappela-t-elle.

« J'ai pas pu y résister. » dit-il.

« Et moi je ne résisterais pas à l'envie d'en acheter d'autres, et des plus coquins, si t'es sage. » lui dit-elle.

« Tu vas me rendre fou Bella, encore plus fou que je ne le suis déjà. » avoua-t-il.

« Tant mieux alors, tu me rendras la pareille quand je serai devenu un vampire. » le provoqua-t-elle.

**Elle ne le provoqua pas uniquement par les paroles ou les regards, elle le provoqua par les émotions qu'elle lui envoyait.**

« Ton père monte. » lui apprit-il. « Je vais me calmer et t'as intérêt à être calme à mon retour. »

**Il s'éclipsa de la chambre en sautant pas la fenêtre, et Bella s'enfoui dans les couvertures, se mordant la lèvre tout en fermant les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Elle se referma presque aussitôt. Bella ne su exactement **_**quand**_** Jasper revint dans la chambre, mais quand elle sentit sa présence dans le lit, elle laissa échapper un soupir de bonheur lorsqu'il referma ses bras autour d'elle, calant son dos contre son torse.**

_« Bonne nuit mon amour ! » l'entendit-il lui chuchoter._

**Elle sentit ensuite ses lèvres sur son épaule, son nez derrière son oreille, puis, il ne bougea plus. Bella sombra dans le sommeil aussitôt.**

_**Un mois plus tard !**_

_**Alaska !**_

« Irina, tu vas continuer à m'ignorer ? » demanda Laurent, alors que la jeune femme était dans le salon à lire un magasine. « Irina ? »

« Quoi ? » dit-elle sans lever les yeux de son magasine.

« Vas-tu m'en vouloir encore longtemps ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau. « Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé. »

« Être désolé ne suffit pas. » répondit-elle. « Et ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses, mais à Bella, ainsi qu'à Jasper. »

« Comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne ? » voulut-il savoir en s'asseyant à ses côtés. « Je ne peux remettre les pieds à Forks, ils ne m'accueilleront pas. »

« Et ça t'étonne, hum ? » railla-t-elle en posant les yeux sur lui.

**Après le départ des Cullen de chez les Denali, Irina avait cessé de parler à Laurent pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'était pourtant remis à boire du sang animal, pour elle, mais le fait est qu'il avait voulu s'en prendre à cette jeune humaine pour le compte de son ancienne partenaire de route. **_**Victoria**_**. Il avait osé vouloir lui rendre service au point de vouloir tuer lui-même cette humaine qui faisait partie des Cullen. Qui était l'âme-sœur de Jasper. Jamais elle ne lui aurait pardonné si Jasper n'était pas arrivé à temps.**

« Irina, je t'en prie… » dit-il.

« La ferme ! » claqua-t-elle en se levant. « Tu pourras me dire tout ce que tu veux, t'excuser autant que tu veux, les faits sont là. Tu m'as menti pour rendre service à une fille que tu as laissé quand son compagnon a prit Bella en chasse l'an dernier. Tu m'as menti sur le lieu de ta destination, et tu as osé revenir vers moi en pensant que je ne l'apprendrais jamais. Mais voilà, je le sais, alors je t'interdis de m'approcher ni même de m'adresser la parole tant que tu n'auras pas eu le pardon des Cullen. Et ne t'avise pas de prévenir Victoria. »

« Je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles, je te le promets. » dit Laurent, toujours d'une voix calme. « Elle ne sait pas que les Cullen sont à Forks. »

« _Quoi ? »_

**Le **_**'couple'**_** se retourna vers cette voix qu'Irina avait reconnu.**

« Edward, et ma chère sœur, vous êtes déjà de retour ? » ironisa Irina. « Vous en aviez marre de Paris ? »

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce que ma famille fait à Forks ? » demanda Edward.

« Ils sont rentrés au bercail. » répondit-elle en souriant. « Pourquoi, ça t'embête ? Vu que t'es avec ma sœur tu devrais te moquer de ce que fait ta famille ! »

« Je leur avais interdit d'y retourner. » gronda Edward.

**Il gronda encore plus lorsqu'il vit, dans l'esprit combiné de Laurent et Irina les évènements de ces derniers mois. Le fait qu'Alice ait tout avoué à Jasper au sujet de Bella. Qu'il soit en ce moment même avec elle à filer le parfait amour. Edward regarda Laurent après avoir vu la scène de la clairière, la confrontation avec Jasper…**

« T'aurais dû la tuer ! » cracha Edward.

« Edward. » intervint Eleazar. « Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit ? »

« Quoi ? Ce n'est qu'une humaine. » répliqua Edward.

« Une humaine qui est l'âme-sœur de ton frère. » lui rappela Eleazar.

« Il s'en remettra. Il a Alice, il s'en est bien contenté ce dernier siècle ! » dit Edward.

**Tanya pouffa sans se cacher. Edward fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à quitter la demeure, mais Irina lui coupa le passage.**

« Tu le savais. » dit-elle. « Tu savais qu'ils étaient destinés à être ensemble, et tu t'es mis entre eux sans remords. T'as joué avec elle, et toi tu l'as laissé faire. »

**Irina avait regardé sa sœur en terminant sa phrase.**

« Vous me dégoûtez tous les deux ! » cracha Irina.

**Elle s'éclipsa de la maison, et couru dans les bois, le plus loin possible afin d'être seule, et hors de portée des oreilles. Elle sortit son portable, et – même si elle se doutait qu'Alice ait pu voir cette petite scène de ménage – elle appela Carlisle !**

_« Allô ? »_

« Edward est revenu en Alaska. Il sait que vous êtes de nouveau à Forks, et je pense qu'il va revenir aussi. Dites à Jasper de ne pas quitter Bella d'une semelle. Et dites à Alice… dites à Alice qu'Il savait que Jasper et Bella étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a derrière la tête, mais je ne le sens pas. »

**Elle pouvait entendre Carlisle prendre une profonde inspiration à l'autre bout du combiné de téléphone, avant d'avoir sa réponse :**

_« Merci Irina ! »_

_**Forks !**_

_**Maison des Cullen !**_

**Quand Carlisle reposa son téléphone sur son bureau, il se prit le visage entre les mains et soupira un grand coup. Comment son fils, le premier fils qu'il avait transformé, à qui il avait offert l'immortalité, a-t-il pu devenir aussi arrogant, aussi calculateur et avoir si peu de compassion pour vouloir séparer deux âmes-sœurs ? Jasper allait certainement vouloir tuer Edward, et Carlisle ne l'en blâmerait pas. Le patriarche de la famille ignorait même s'il l'en empêcherait. Edward avait fait preuve de méchanceté et d'égoïsme, et cela Carlisle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il savait aussi que même son vieil ami Aro ne tolérerait pas que l'on sépare volontairement des âmes-sœurs, humains ou vampires, voire l'un vampire l'autre humain.**

_« Carlisle ? »_

**Il leva les yeux de son bureau et vit qu'Esmé, qui avait mis une très jolie robe de couleur prune, était sur le pas de la porte du bureau.**

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète malgré lui.

« Nous allons être en retard à la cérémonie si nous ne partons pas maintenant. » répondit-elle. « Tu ne veux tout de même pas manquer la remise de diplôme de notre fille ? »

« Non, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde ! » dit-il.

« Carlisle, qu'as-tu ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

**Elle ferma la porte et s'avança vers son mari.**

« Une mauvaise nouvelle ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Assez mauvaise, et je crains pour la sérénité de notre famille après ce que je viens d'apprendre. » dit-il.

« Dis-moi ! » lui dit-elle.

**Alors il lui expliqua tout vite fait… Le visage d'Esmé se décomposa à mesure que Carlisle avançait dans son récit.**

« Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! » le supplia-t-elle.

« Je crains fort que ça soit la vérité. » dit Carlisle. « Il me faut parler à Alice pour qu'elle vérifie. Il faut qu'elle réussisse à percer les défenses d'Edward. »

« Bien, nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard. » décida Esmé. « Pour l'heure, nous allons retrouver toute la famille au lycée afin d'assister à cet évènement que notre fille attends depuis longtemps ! »

**Carlisle sourit devant la fermeté de sa femme. Elle avait beau être d'une nature douce, il n'en allait pas moins qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à se montrer méchante si on s'en prenait aux personnes qu'elle aimait.**

_**Lycée de Forks !**_

**Complètement mal à l'aise dans sa toge jaune affreuse, Bella se retourna pendant que Jessica faisait son speech de major de promotion, et elle accrocha le regard de Jasper, assis dans les rangs des familles et des proches. Il lui lança un sourire rassurant, puis, Bella se retourna au moment où Jessica finissait son speech. Elle applaudit, comme le reste des élèves. Vint ensuite son tour de monter sur l'estrade pour récupérer son diplôme, lorsque le principal appela son nom. Dieu merci, elle ne tomba pas. Alice avait été assez gentille pour la laisser porter des bottines et non des bottes à talons.**

**Une fois la cérémonie terminée, Bella resta à parler quelques minutes avec Angela et Ben, avant de retrouver son père, puis les Cullen.**

« Merci d'être venu ! » leur dit-elle.

« Nous n'aurions manqués ça pour rien au monde. » lui assura Carlisle.

« Je t'attends à la voiture pour aller dîner. » lui dit Charlie.

« D'accord, je ne serai pas longue. » acquiesça Bella.

**Le shérif salua Carlisle en lui serrant la main, puis, quitta le gymnase et regagna le parking. Aussitôt, Jasper se plaça à côté de Bella.**

« Enlève cette toge lamentable ! » lui ordonna Alice.

« Oh avec joie. » accepta Bella.

**La toge enlevée, Bella se retrouva en jean noir, une tunique à manque longue de la même couleur et ses bottines marron. Ses cheveux étaient lissés et attachés sur le côté par une pince. Quand Jasper la vit, il dû respirer profondément… Après tout, ils étaient dans un lieu public…**

« Ah, je me sens mieux. » dit Bella. « Cette saleté commençait à me gratter. »

« Eurk, comme ils osent vous faire porter des trucs aussi horrible ? » grimaça Rosalie en prenant la toge entre ses doigts comme si c'était de la merde.

« On va tous aller prendre des forces, et on t'attendra à la maison. » dit Alice. « Je t'aurais à l'œil »

« Ouais, comme d'habitude quoi. » plaisanta Bella.

**Bella sentit la main de Jasper s'enroula dans la sienne. Elle le laissa l'entraîner loin des autres, et ils se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs vides du lycée.**

« Ils seront les seuls à aller chasser. » lui apprit Jasper. « J'ai déjà chassé ce matin, ce qui veut dire qu'on va avoir la maison pour nous tout seul ce soir. »

« T'es sérieux ? » dit-elle en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir, obligeant Jasper à faire de même. « Il n'y aura que… toi et moi ? »

« Jusqu'au lever du soleil demain matin ! » affirma-t-il.

« C'est… très bien tout ça. » dit-elle, un sourire en coin.

« Ce soir, c'est le moment idéal. » souffla-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

« Je t'aime ! » laissa-t-elle échapper.

« C'est bon de te l'entendre dire. » dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. « Je t'aime aussi. »

« Embrasse-moi, avant que mon père ne vienne me chercher. » dit-elle en respirant son odeur.

**Jasper répondit à sa demande, et posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Bella s'accrocha à son cou, tandis que Jasper enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Leurs corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre, et le baiser s'intensifia jusqu'à ce que Bella ressente le besoin de respirer.**

« Dépêche-toi de me retrouver à la maison mon amour. » dit-il.

« Tu viendrais à la fac avec moi si je te le demandais ? » voulut-elle savoir. « J'ai été accepté dans plusieurs facs mais, je ne sais pas laquelle choisir ! »

« On en parlera ce soir, je te le promets mais, oui, je te suivrais où que tu ailles ! » répondit-il.

**Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de partir retrouver son père…**

_**Maison des Cullen !**_

**Réunis dans le salon, Carlisle expliqua à ses enfants ce qu'il avait apprit par Irina un peu plus tôt. Le choc se peignit sur le visage de Rosalie. La colère déforma les traits d'Emmett. Alice, elle, s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu de tout ça… Jasper, bien qu'il fut très en colère, lança une vague d'apaisement sur tout le monde, puis, déclara :**

« Carlisle, je vais démolir Edward dès que je le croise, et tu remercieras Irina pour ces informations, mais je refuse de penser à ça alors que Bella doit venir ce soir. »

« Tu as raison. » acquiesça Alice. « On ne va pas se préoccuper de ça maintenant. Allons chasser, et nous prendront une décision demain. »

« J'ai besoin de me défouler, à défaut de pouvoir casser la gueule de cet enfoiré qui me sert de frère ! » gronda Emmett.

**Laissant Jasper seul, ils partirent tous dans les bois. Le vampire se laissa retomber sur le canapé avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer lui-même. Non, il ne laisserait pas Edward gâcher son bonheur avec Bella. Jamais ! Il ne su s'il était capable de tuer son propre frère, mais le faire souffrir, oh ça oui il en était capable, et il le ferait. Il en prendrait même un très grand plaisir. Pour l'heure, il devait attendre que Bella ne vienne le retrouver. Ils allaient passer leur première vraie nuit ensemble. Jasper allait lui faire l'amour pour la première fois. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Ce soir était le bon moment. **

…

**La sensation de courir à travers les bois firent du bien au Cullen, qui s'enfonçaient de plus en plus jusqu'aux montagnes. Soudain, Alice se stoppa net… Arrêtant les siens en même temps.**

« Quoi ? » demanda Emmett.

« Quelqu'un approche mais, je n'arrive pas à savoir qui c'est. » répondit Alice.

« Un loup ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Non. » dit Alice, avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. « Oui, je sais qui c'est ! »

**Elle tourna le dos à sa famille. Elle scanna les alentours, tout en avançant devant elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut percutée fortement, et qu'elle atterrit par terre, se mêlant au feuille mortes et à la boue. Les Cullen ne surent quoi faire, s'ils devaient venir en aide à Alice ou pas, mais le rire de cette dernière leur dit que ce n'était pas la peine. Un rire masculin se mêla à celui d'Alice. Le rire devint une silhouette vêtu de noir.**

« Tu me refais ça encore une fois, et je te tue ! » dit Alice sans cesser de sourire.

« Désolé mais, c'était trop tentant ! » dit Demetri, toujours souriant.

« Tu m'écrases ! » lui apprit-elle.

« Et alors ? » haussa-t-il.

_« Et alors vous n'êtes pas seuls. » les interrompit la voix d'Emmett._

« Quel rabat joie celui-là ! » murmura Demetri.

**Il se remit sur ses jambes, tendant les deux mains à Alice, qui les prit sans hésiter. Cette dernière se jeta dans ses bras.**

« Tu m'as manqué ! » lui chuchota-t-elle.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! » dit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

**Ils se séparèrent et revinrent vers les Cullen.**

« Carlisle ! » salua poliment Demetri.

« Demetri, tu m'as l'air en pleine forme. » le salua Carlisle en retour.

« Comme toujours ! » affirma Demetri. « Euh, désolé si je vous ai interrompu dans votre chasse, je ne savais pas si la remise des diplômes de Bella était fini. Je me rendais chez vous quand j'ai tracé Alice. »

« Ce n'est rien ! » lui assura Esmé.

« Bien, je peux aller me l'attraper cet ours ou pas ? » s'impatienta Emmett.

« Vas-y ! » dit Demetri à Alice. « Je t'attends ici ! »

« Je fais vite ! » lui dit-elle en lui volant un baiser.

**Les Cullen reprirent leur course…**

**Pendant qu'il attendait le retour de sa douce, Demetri resta quand même sur ses gardes. Il savait que Victoria en était toujours après Bella, alors il resta sur le qui-vive. Ses sens de traqueur le mirent en alerte, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. En général, quand il se mettait inconsciemment en alerte, cela voulait dire que quelque chose de mal allait se produire. Il vivait depuis assez longtemps pour reconnaître les signes. Il était tellement concentré dans sa tâche qu'il ne fit pas attention à Alice, qui était la première à revenir de sa chasse. Quand il prit enfin compte de sa présence :**

« Il va se passer quelque chose. »

**Alice ferma les yeux et laissa son don prendre le relai…**

_**La camionnette de Bella sur la route qui la menait jusque chez les Cullen… Un garçon aux yeux rouges au milieu de la route… La camionnette qui pila net au milieu de la route… Victoria qui sauta sur la cale du véhicule… Des hurlements… Du sang… Bella qui portait les mêmes vêtements qu'à la remise des diplômes… Victoria qui la tuait sans remord…**_

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » dit Alice en revenant à elle.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? » demanda Demetri.

**Le reste des Cullen arriva à cet instant. Alice sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Jasper, qui répondit aussitôt.**

_« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il._

« Bella est en chemin. Victoria va attaquer alors qu'elle se rend à la maison. Elle n'est pas seule, fais vite. »

**La communication se coupa. Alice ne perdit pas un instant de plus et s'élança, suivit de Demetri puis du reste des Cullen.**

…

**Son téléphone avait sonné… Il avait espéré que ce fut Bella, mais c'était Alice.**

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » avait-il demandé.

_« Bella est en chemin. Victoria va attaquer alors qu'elle se rend à la maison. Elle n'est pas seule, fais vite ! »_

**Jasper coupa aussitôt la communication pour composer le numéro de Bella, qui tomba sur messagerie. Son cœur mort fut sur le point de se briser, mais déjà, le vampire s'élança hors de chez lui…**

…

**Bella avait passé une agréable soirée avec son père au restaurant. Ce fut à vingt-et-une heure que le shérif la raccompagna à la maison, puis, son sac de vêtement prêt pour son week-end en amoureux avec Jasper en main, Bella grimpa dans sa camionnette, et démarra, après avoir promis à son père de rester très prudente.**

**Tout en conduisant, Bella pensait à Jasper. Elle lui avait **_**enfin**_** dit qu'elle l'aimait. Ça lui avait fait du bien. Elle n'avait plus peur à présent. Ils étaient destinés à être ensemble pour toujours, pour l'éternité… Il la transformerait une fois l'université terminée – lorsqu'elle aurait fait un choix sur la fac en question. Bella se rappela ensuite de ce que Jasper lui avait dit, un peu plus tôt dans les couloirs du lycée. Ils allaient faire l'amour pour la première fois. Elle se mordit la lèvre à cette pensée. Elle savait que cette nuit, tout allait changer. Elle ne savait pas à quel point.**

**Changeant de station de radio, Bella reposa les yeux sur la route, et appuya aussi fort qu'elle le pu sur le frein. La camionnette se stoppa dans un crissement de pneu aigue. Le cœur de Bella se mit à battre à mille à l'heure. Bon sang, que faisait ce garçon au milieu de la route en pleine nuit ? Bella ne le vit que très mal malgré les phares allumés. Le garçon en question avait la tête baissée sur le goudron. Quand il releva la tête doucement, et que ses yeux – des yeux rouges rubis – se fixèrent sur la jeune fille, Bella se sentit toute bizarre. Quelque chose dans l'attitude inerte de ce garçon la rendait nerveuse. Il fit quelques pas en avant, sans se presser. Bella serrait nerveusement les mains autour du volant. Elle ne su si elle devait accélérait, au pire de le percuter, ou bien faire demi-tour. Elle voulut prendre son téléphone dans sa boîte à gant, mais un bruit sourd et violent à l'arrière de sa camionnette la stoppa. N'osant pas regarder derrière elle, Bella respirait difficilement. Elle avait du mal à reprendre une respiration normale. Il faisait nuit. Il était presque vingt-deux heures, d'après l'horloge de son tableau de bord. Elle était en retard. Jasper finirait bien par arriver.**

**Les vitres de la camionnette se mirent soudain à éclater. Bella hurla tout en portant les mains à son visage. Elle se reçue les éclats de verre sur les mains, le visage, les cheveux… Des vampires. Ça ne pouvait qu'être des vampires. Un rire sadique résonna autour d'elle. Un rire de fille, non, de femme.**

_« Victoria ! » pensa-t-elle._

**Quelle rusée… Comment avait-elle fait pour rester dans l'ombre du don d'Alice ? Elle ne pu creuser davantage la question. Elle se sentit bouger de part en part. La voiture faisait des zigzags incessants. Victoria s'amusait à broyer l'arrière de la camionnette, pendant que le jeune homme arrachait les pneus du véhicule. Bella tenta d'attraper son téléphone, mais sa ceinture de sécurité était coincée. Son téléphone était hors de portée. Si elle criait, personne ne l'entendrait, c'était évident. A moins que Jasper…**

**Une main glaciale s'empara de sa nuque. Un souffle froid se colla à son oreille.**

_« Bella, ma chère Bella, enfin tu vas payer pour ce qui est arrivé à James ! » lui chuchota la voix diabolique de Victoria._

« Je t'en prie ne fais pas ça ! » la supplia Bella.

_« Oh mais si, je vais le faire ! » susurra Victoria._

**Elle glissa ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de Bella, et exerça une pression tellement forte qu'elle brisa les côtes de la jeune humaine, lui arrachant un cri qui déchira la nuit. Victoria arracha les manches de la tunique de Bella, puis, ancra ses ongles dans sa chair, jusqu'à l'en faire saigner. Elle remonta le long de ses bras, sans que ses ongles ne quittent la peau de Bella, qui s'était mise à pleurer malgré elle. Victoria se délectait de la voir autant souffrir…**

« J'adorerais te vider de ton sang, _Bella_, mais je refuse que ton sang me contamine. » minauda Victoria. « Alors je vais te faire subir ce qu'a subit James par ta faute ! »

**Elle posa ensuite une main sur l'un des genoux de Bella, qu'elle brisa d'une pression de la main. Tout ce que vit Bella, c'était du noir. De la buée. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Ses membres lui faisaient un mal de chien…**

**Victoria, qui se délectait de voir Bella dans un tel état de faiblesse, fut aussitôt tirée en arrière par les cheveux, et elle heurta lourdement un arbre. Elle avait eu le temps – lorsqu'elle avait sentit cette main lui agripper les cheveux – de donner un coup de pied à la camionnette, qui avait donc fait plusieurs tonneau sur la route.**

**Jasper était arrivé au moment où Victoria brisait le genou de Bella. Toute cette souffrance, cette peur qu'il ressentait émaner de sa compagne, le mirent dans un tel état de fureur que son côté soldat remonta à la surface. Il se rua sur Victoria, la tira par les cheveux et l'envoya valser comme un arbre… Mais malheureusement, la camionnette fut projetée loin de Jasper. Le véhicule s'écrasa, la toiture sur le goudron.**

« BELLA ! » hurla Jasper.

**Victoria se jeta sur lui à la dérobée. Jasper fut plaqué ventre à terre, mais il ne se laissa pas faire. Il reprit le dessus facilement en envoyant une dose de peur à Victoria, qui fut bloquée sous cet effet nouveau. Jasper réussit à se tourner, dos contre terre, puis, repliant ses genoux sur lui, plaquant ses deux pieds sur la poitrine de Victoria, et frappa de toutes ses forces. Les deux vampires se firent face dès qu'ils s'étaient remis sur leurs jambes.**

« T'aurais jamais dû faire ça Victoria ! » gronda Jasper.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça. » claqua Victoria.

« Tu touches à Bella, et tu en subis les conséquences, maintenant je vais te tuer, sois en sûre ! » dit Jasper.

**Lâchant un cri, Victoria se jeta sur Jasper, le frappant, ou du moins tentant de le frapper. Jasper esquivait habilement les assauts de Victoria, et lui bloqua les poignets sans mal. Jasper pouvait sentit la présence d'un autre vampire. Il pouvait sentir sa peur. Il aimait Victoria apparemment.**

« RILEY, AIDE-MOI ! » le supplia Victoria.

« Salut James de ma part. » dit Jasper.

**Il bloqua son bras sous le cou de Victoria, et lui arracha la tête sans mal. Laissant retomber le corps sans vie de la rouquine, Jasper se retourna pour voir apparaître un garçon d'à peine âgé de vingt ans se tenir près de la camionnette de Bella.**

« Elle ne t'aimait pas Riley. Elle n'a fait ça que pour venger son seul et unique amour, James, que ma famille et moi avons tués car il s'en était prit à Bella. » expliqua Jasper. « Laisse-moi la sortir de cette voiture, ou elle risque de mourir. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Riley.

« Parce qu'elle est mon âme-sœur. » répondit Jasper. « Et je suis sûr que la tienne est quelque part, mais ce n'était pas Victoria. Je te laisserais la vie sauve si tu me laisses aider Bella. On t'aidera à t'intégrer. Tu pourras revoir ta famille. »

**A mesure que Jasper parlait, il envoyait au garçon des ondes de calmes, d'apaisements… Tout à coup, Demetri émergea de la forêt et emprisonna Riley.**

« Ne le tue pas. » lui dit Jasper.

« Ne t'en fais pas. » dit Demetri. « Occupe-toi de Bella. »

**Jasper se rua sur la voiture. S'abaissant sur les genoux, après voir arraché la portière du côté conducteur, il arracha la ceinture de sécurité et fit tout son possible pour sortir Bella de là sans plus de dégâts. Il l'entendit gémir, tousser, respirer difficilement.**

**Il la prit dans ses bras, s'éloignant du véhicula qui commençait à dégager une odeur de gasoil très net.**

« Bella, mon amour regarde-moi ! » supplia-t-il en s'agenouillant sur la route.

« Transforme-la Jasper, ne perds pas une minute de plus. Son cœur s'affaiblit, et Carlisle ne pourra rien faire. » le pressa Demetri.

« Bella, je t'en supplie ouvre les yeux. » répéta Jasper.

« Bon sang fais ce que je te dis, ou tu la perdras pour toujours cette fois ! » gronda Demetri.

**Bella n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Son cœur faiblissait trop vite. Le tonneau qu'avait fait la camionnette avait causée encore plus de dégâts que les blessures de Victoria. Jasper n'avait pas le choix. Demetri avait raison. L'empathe fit affluer le venin dans sa bouche, puis, après avoir dégagé le cou de Bella, planta ses crocs dans sa chair. Il aspira, malgré lui, le sang délicat et sucré de la jeune fille, qui, étrangement, ne réagissait pas à l'infiltration du venin dans son organisme.**

**Quand Jasper retira ses crocs, il fut surprit lui-même du manque de réaction de Bella. Le venin aurait dû la faire réagir dès qu'il avait planté ses crocs. Même si son cœur était faible, ça aurait dû la faire réagir… Esmé en était la preuve vivante…**

**Les Cullen arrivèrent en force. Carlisle s'approcha de Bella, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.**

« Carlisle, elle ne réagit pas. » dit Jasper, désespéré.

« Calme-toi mon fils, et écoute son cœur. » lui dit Carlisle. « Il bat, faiblement mais il bat. »

« Elle va revenir, hein ? » sanglota-t-il malgré lui.

« Alice ? » dit simplement Carlisle.

**S'étant tenu à côté de Demetri dès son arrivée, Alice ferma les yeux et regarda dans le futur… Elle les rouvrit aussitôt, le sourire se peignant sur son visage.**

« Oui, elle va revenir. Le venin fait effet ! » affirma-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais de lui ? » demanda Demetri en raffermissant sa prise autour du cou de Riley.

« On va le ramener à la maison. Je veux savoir comment cette garce de Victoria a-t-elle pu me tromper ! » dit Alice.

« Emmett, Rosalie, occupez-vous de la camionnette mais faites attention. » ordonna Carlisle. « Je vais appeler Sam pour lui expliquer la situation. »

_**Maison des Cullen !**_

**Esmé et Alice avaient emmenés le corps de Bella, qui ne réagissait toujours pas au venin, dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward, dont les affaires avaient été déplacées dans le grenier. Alice avait décidé que ce traitre ne faisait plus partie de sa famille. Pour lui, un frère n'aurait jamais fais ce qu'il a fait à Bella et Jasper… La mère et la fille entreprirent de déshabiller Bella, de nettoyer les traces de sang et d'ôter tout morceau de verres accrochés à sa peau.**

**Dans le salon, Riley faisait face à Carlisle, Demetri, et Jasper.**

« Comment Victoria a su que Bella s'apprêtait à me rejoindre ce soir ? » demanda Jasper.

« Elle l'ignorait. » répondit Riley. « Elle m'avait demandé de garder Bella à l'œil lorsqu'elle sortirait du restaurant avec son père. Je ne devais penser à rien et ne prendre aucune décision. »

« Qui vous a parlé du don d'Alice ? » questionna Demetri.

« Un ami de Victoria. » dit Riley.

« Laurent ? » voulut savoir Jasper.

« Oui, et elle recevait des appels téléphoniques de quelqu'un d'autre. » avoua Riley.

« Qui ? » le pressa Demetri.

« Je l'ignore. Je sais juste que c'était un homme. » dit Riley.

« Fils ? » dit Carlisle.

« Il dit la vérité. Les émotions ne trompent pas. » dit Jasper.

**Demetri s'avança vers Riley, qui baissa les yeux devant tant de charisme et de maîtrise. Il émanait de ce vampire un tel pouvoir que le jeune homme ne pouvait faire autrement.**

« Pourquoi Victoria t'a-t-elle transformée ? » demanda le traqueur.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, qu'elle se sentait seule depuis trop longtemps, et qu'elle m'avait aimé dès le premier regard. » répondit Riley. « J'ignorais ce que cette Bella lui avait fait. »

« Evidement, tu étais trop amoureux pour voir qu'elle te manipulait comme un bleu ! » claqua Jasper.

« Jasper, je t'en prie, calme-toi. Tu vois bien qu'il est encore un nouveau-né. » lui dit Carlisle.

« Depuis quand es-tu un vampire ? » demanda Demetri.

« Quelques mois. » répondit Riley.

**Le silence ce fit quand Emmett et Rosalie entrèrent, accompagnés de Sam et Jacob sous leur forme humaine.**

« Où est Bella ? » s'empressa de demander Jacob.

« En haut, avec ma mère et Alice. » répondit Jasper.

« Elle va bien ? » demanda Sam.

« Elle est en train de se transformer. » répondit Carlisle. « Jasper n'a pas eu le choix. »

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda à nouveau Jacob en désignant Riley.

« Il était avec Victoria. » expliqua Carlisle. « Nous l'avons épargné car il a été manipulé par Victoria. Il ne restera pas à Forks soyez-en sûr, dès que nous saurons quoi en faire ! »

_« Edward sera là dans moins de trois jours. » fit la voix d'Alice._

**Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers Alice.**

« Viendra-t-il seul ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Tanya l'accompagne. » répondit Alice. « Bella aura achevé sa transformation d'ici leur arrivée. »

« Je répète ma question : Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ? » répéta Jacob.

A**lice fixa Riley, et une vision la prit. Ce n'était pas une vision nocive. Au contraire. Une fois sa vision terminée, Alice regarda Demetri.**

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Parce qu'il va faire le voyage retour jusqu'à Volterra avec nous ! » répondit-elle.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Demetri. « Ce guignol tiendra pas chez les Volturi. »

« Avec de l'entraînement, il y arrivera, et puis, Jane ne sera plus toute seule. » l'informa Alice.

« Quoi ? Jane et… _lui _? » s'étonna Demetri.

« Qui est Jane ? » demanda Riley.

« Ton pire cauchemar ! » répondit aussitôt Demetri.

« Il viendra avec nous, fin de la discussion. » dit Alice. « On ne peut pas le laisser avec ma famille, surtout qu'il se nourrit de sang humain. »

« Je vous laisse discuter, je vais voir Bella ! » dit Jasper en s'éclipsa du salon.

_**Ancienne chambre d'Edward !**_

**Quand Jasper entra dans la pièce, Esmé était assise au chevet de Bella. La matriarche de la famille sourit à son fils. Elle se leva du lit, et prit son fils dans ses bras.**

« Reste fort mon chéri, elle te sera bientôt rendu. » lui chuchota-t-elle.

**Il lui envoya une vague de gratitude, puis, Esmé quitta la chambre. Jasper alla reprendre la place occupée par sa mère auparavant. Bella était… morte, ou du moins son manque total de souffrance pourrait faire croire qu'elle l'était. Jasper tendit l'oreille, et il pu entendre son cœur battre toujours aussi faiblement, mais il entendait aussi, petit à petit, ses os casser se recoller.**

**La transformation dura trois jours, sans que Jasper ne quitte son **_**poste**_**. Il cru qu'il allait devenir fou. C'était trop long. Il ne pouvait supporter d'attendre encore longtemps.**

_**Ses côtes se ressoudèrent dans un claquement. Les os de son genou se recollèrent. Le venin se répandit sur toutes ses fibres. Il recouvrit ses organes vitaux. Son cerveau, son foie, se répandit dans ses yeux, qui se teindraient de rouges au réveil. Enfin, le cœur, qui battit plus rapidement que la normale, avant de complètement cesser de battre.**_

**Dans la maison, loups-garous et vampires entendirent ce dernier battement de cœur. **

**Jasper releva la tête au moment même où Bella ouvrit les yeux.**

**Elle pu voir avec détail la peinture du plafond craquelée à certaines endroits. Des particules de poussières dans l'air. Mais ce qu'elle sentit, c'était cette odeur, **_**son odeur**_**. Elle se redressa vite. Trop vite selon elle, mais aucun tournis.**

_« Bella ! » fit la voix de Jasper._

**Elle porta son regard sur lui. Elle ressentit une dose immense d'amour, de joie, de rayonnement, et bien plus encore. Jasper ferma les yeux sous ce tremplin d'émotion, mais ce ne fut rien comparé aux lèvres de Bella qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Il dû y mettre fin.**

« On aura tout le temps pour ça, une fois que tu auras chassé ! » lui dit-il.

« Oh ! » fit Bella en portant une main à sa gorge.

« Suis-moi ! » lui dit Jasper en lui prenant la main.

**Ils sautèrent par la fenêtre de la chambre, et, sans dénouer leurs mains, ils se mirent à courir.**

**Ils s'enfoncèrent loin dans les bois. Jasper l'emmena dans les montagnes, où aucun humain ne s'aventurait. Alice lui avait assuré que les environs seraient désert… Ils s'arrêtèrent, quand il sentit l'odeur d'une biche. Il fit signe à Bella de ne faire aucun bruit. Il se plaça derrière Bella, lui toucha les épaules et lui murmura :**

« Suis ton instinct, Bella. Il faut que tu te nourrisses, maintenant. »

**Bella s'élança sur la pauvre créature, qui ne pu faire un seul geste pour s'esquiver. Bella maîtrisa la petite biche sans mal, et la vida de son sang. Un puma fit son apparition. Jasper fut sur le félin en un instant. Le vampire ne s'était pas nourrit depuis trois jours. Le sang du prédateur suffit à tarir sa soif.**

**Jasper voulut se remettre sur ses jambes, mais déjà Bella l'en empêcha en lui sautant dessus, le plaquant par terre. Elle captura sa bouche de la sienne, glissant sa langue à l'intérieur, et lui envoya une vague si grande de désir, que Jasper ne l'ignora pas. A son tour, il prit les commandes et Bella se retrouva le dos plaqué contre un arbre.**

« Si je t'arrache tes vêtements maintenant, je me fais tuer par Alice ! » la prévint-il.

« Alors fais attention de ne pas les arracher ! » lui susurra-t-elle.

« Bella, mon amour pas comme ça. » la supplia-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle. « J'ai envie de toi, s'il te plaît. Je me moque qu'on soit au milieu d'une forêt, je t'aime et je te veux maintenant. On a toute l'éternité pour être romantique, non ? »

« Ouais, on a l'éternité ! » répondit-il.

**Les barrières de l'empathe tombèrent. Il souleva Bella du sol, afin qu'elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et il s'éclipsa. Il savait qu'une grotte, assez grande pour abriter deux vampires, se trouvait non loin, alors il les y emmena. Le pull de Jasper passa par-dessus sa tête, le short en jean de Bella lui fut ôté en même temps que ses ballerines. Elle se retrouva nue très vite, allongée sur le froid sol de pierre. Jasper s'allongea sur elle après s'être débarrassé de son jean. Il parsema le corps de Bella de baisers fiévreux. Il s'attaqua à sa féminité, et les gémissements qui s'échappaient de la gorge de Bella au moment où il passa sa langue entre ses lèvres humidifiées ne se firent pas attendre. Lui ayant déjà donné plusieurs orgasmes de cette façon, il préféra ne pas s'attarder davantage. Remontant jusqu'à sa bouche, qu'il recouvrit de la sienne, il se plaça entre ses jambes. Bella sentit le sexe de Jasper entrer en elle. Elle ne su si c'était dû au fait qu'elle était à présent un vampire, ou bien si c'était ça combiné aux vagues d'apaisement que lui envoyait Jasper, mais elle ne ressentit aucune douleur, même lorsqu'il entra entièrement en elle. **

**Le baiser ne prit jamais fin. Aucun d'eux ne voulait le rompre. Jasper bougea ses hanches. Cela faisait si longtemps. Se sentir comme ça à l'intérieur de Bella, dans sa plus profonde intimité. Il mêla leur langue dans le baiser. Bella glissa ses bras sous les épaules de Jasper, referma ses jambes autour de lui comme une seconde peau. Elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que du plaisir. La douleur de la première fois n'avait même pas duré plus de deux secondes. La grotte fut bientôt empli par les gémissements de Bella et les grondements sourds de Jasper. **_**Quel bonheur de ne plus avoir à respirer, pensa Bella !**_

**La jouissance les frappa ensemble, et les laissa le souffle court. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de respirer, mais ce qu'ils venaient vivre, là, à la sauvage, à la dérobée dans une grotte alors qu'ils n'étaient sortis que pour apaiser leur soif, c'était indescriptible, autant pour Bella que pour Jasper.**

« Je n'ai plus envie de m'arrêter. » avoua Bella dans un chuchotement.

« Ils vont nous tuer si on ne rentre pas, mais c'est tellement bon. » souffla Jasper.

**Il l'embrassa encore, encore et encore, sans se rendre compte que ses hanches bougèrent à nouveau…**

**Il faisait nuit lorsqu'ils émergèrent de la grotte, entièrement rhabillés.**

« Alice va vraiment nous tuer ! » constata Jasper.

« Ouais ! » acquiesça Bella.

« Et Emmett va nous charrier ! » dit-il.

« Oh non ! » geignit Bella.

« On ne va pas y échapper ! » dit Jasper.

**Main dans la main, ils reprirent leur course jusqu'à la maison des Cullen, avant que Jasper ne stoppe leur course pour prendre le temps de lui parler, alors ils marchèrent. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait épargné le garçon qui était aux ordres de Victoria, qu'il avait été manipulé par elle, dans ses sentiments… Et qu'Alice avait vu qu'il était destiné à être avec Jane. A la fin de son récit, Jasper attendit une réaction de Bella.**

« Je suis censé décider de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu penses de tout ça ! » répondit-il.

« Et bien, je ne sais pas trop euh, je veux dire il n'a pas demandé à être transformé. Il a cru être amoureux et, être aimé en retour. » commença à dire Bella. « Est-ce que je dois lui en vouloir ? »

« Qui t'a fait toutes ces blessures ? » demanda Jasper.

« Victoria ! » répondit Bella. « Lui, il n'a fait que me faire stopper la voiture et arracher les pneus. »

« Alors tu as ta réponse ! » dit l'empathe.

« Et puis, s'il a une âme-sœur qui l'attends à Volterra, pourquoi le tuer ? » dit Bella. « Après tout, c'est Victoria qui en avait après moi, et maintenant elle ne me causera plus aucun problème. »

« Il reste quand même à régler un point essentiel ! » dit Jasper.

« Lequel ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Edward. » gronda-t-il.

**Ils étaient arrivés dans le jardin. Les lumières étaient allumés. Jasper pouvait sentir la présence des loups, ce que Bella ne tarda pas à sentir.**

« C'est quoi cette puanteur ? » grimaça-t-elle.

« Les loups ! » dit Jasper.

« Hein, des loups-garous ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Ouais, euh, je ne t'ai rien parce que tu ne devais pas être au courant de leur secret. » répondit-il. « Edward est là ! »

**Il serra les poings tellement forts que sa peau craquela. Bella le rassura en lui lançant une bonne dose d'amour.**

« Je suis calme ! » dit-il.

**Ils entrèrent dans la maison, et furent étonnés de n'y voir personne. **_**Ils sont dehors ! pensa Jasper ! **_

**En effet, ils étaient de l'autre côté de la maison. Les voitures étaient toutes dans le garage. Il n'y avait que la Volvo d'Edward, évidement puisqu'il était là, avec une blonde que Bella détesta aussitôt.**

_« Bella ! »_

**Bella se retourna :**

« Jacob ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

**Il la prit dans ses bras, sans que Jasper ne s'y oppose. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir parler franchement. Bella repoussa Jacob. Il eut l'air blessé.**

« Merde Jacob, c'est quoi cette odeur de chien mouillé ? » s'étrangla-t-elle. « C'est toi qui pue comme ça ? »

« Tu ne sens pas la rose non plus ! » s'amusa-t-il.

**Tout à coup, ça fit tilt dans sa tête.**

« C'est pour ça que tu ne m'adressais plus la parole ? Tu es, un loup-garou ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais ! » répondit-il. « Ordre de l'Alpha ! »

**Il pointa en direction de Sam !**

« Sam ? » s'écria-t-elle. « Et moi qui pensait que vous faisiez un peu trop de muscu ! »

« Navré Bella, mais je n'avais pas le choix. » dit Sam en réprimant un sourire.

« Je cours avec des vampires depuis mon arrivé à Forks alors, des loups-garous auraient été un jeu d'enfant. » ironisa-t-elle.

_« Et t'es toujours en vie ? »_

**Jasper sentit la colère prendre à nouveau le dessus.**

« Oui, je suis toujours en vie, quel dommage pour toi. » répliqua Bella en le regardant.

**Bella ne ressentit que du dégoût envers ce garçon qu'elle avait soi-disant aimé. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : celle de vomir son dernier repas.**

« Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es revenu ? » demanda-t-elle sans détour. « Je n'étais rien pour toi, alors pourquoi te donner la peine de revenir ? Il est clair que tu jouais avec moi, pourquoi être resté avec moi ? Pourquoi avoir pris la peine de te mettre entre ton frère et moi ? Une humaine et un vampire n'ont pas le droit d'être ensemble ? »

« T'es tellement banale, qu'est-ce qu'un vampire pourrait vouloir faire de toi en dehors de son prochain repas ? » intervint Tanya.

« Toi je ne te connais pas, mais je connais beaucoup de personne autour de moi qui serait ravie de te faire ravaler tes chaussures hideuses ! » contra Bella.

**Le visage de Tanya se décomposa, tandis qu'Alice et Rosalie se cachaient contre l'épaule de leur conjoint respective pour éviter d'éclater de rire. Elles pensaient comme Bella. Les chaussures de Tanya étaient hideuses.**

« Emmett sort de ce corps tout de suite ! » marmonna Alice.

**Le géant Cullen arborait un sourire fier et lança un clin d'œil à Bella.**

« Aucun d'entre vous n'étiez censé revenir ! » dit Edward.

**Pourquoi étaient-ils revenus ? Aucun humain ne devrait faire partie de leur famille, et encore moins Bella selon lui. Victoria avait tout fichue par terre. Elle avait été incapable de faire le boulot, et elle était même allé jusqu'à transformer un humain pour **_**« l'aider »**_** dans sa vengeance.**

**Soudain, Riley, qui était resté en retrait, s'avança. Il regarda Edward.**

« C'était toi. » souffla-t-il. « Je reconnais ta voix. Tu appelais Victoria toutes les semaines. Tu l'as appelé il y a quelques jours. »

« Ferme-la ! » gronda Edward.

« Tu lui as dis qu'elle avait trop tardé. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû envoyer Laurent. Qu'elle aurait déjà dû tuer Bella. Qu'une humaine comme elle n'avait pas sa place dans votre famille. » continua Riley.

« JE T'AI DIS DE LA FERMER ! » tempêta Edward.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » dit Alice. « Tu as voulu faire tuer Bella. Tu savais qu'elle était destinée à Jasper. Tu n'ignorais rien pour Demetri et moi. Pour toi, je ne devais pas faire partie des Volturi, même par amour. Tu as trompé tout le monde. Tu as réussi à me tromper. Je n'ai rien vu. »

« Et après tu dis que les Volturi n'ont aucun cœur ! » cracha Demetri. « C'est toi qui n'en a aucun ! »

**Tout se passa très vite. Bella fut retiré de Jasper, ou plutôt, Jasper se défit de Bella. Il s'était jeté si vite sur Edward que personne ne pu l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Edward vola dans les airs suite au coup de poing que l'empathe lui asséna.**

« Je vais prendre un malin plaisir à te faire la peau Edward ! » gronda Jasper.

« Hey non mais t'es malade ! » s'écria Tanya.

**Elle voulut secourir Edward, mais à son tour, Tanya fut projeté sur le bitume par un coup de pied en plein dans le buste. Par une paire de talons exactement.**

« Tu veux te battre aussi, espèce de garce ? » claqua Rosalie.

« Tu vas le regretter, Hale. » cracha Tanya.

« Si tu le dis. » sourit Rosalie. « Approche Tanya, j'attends ce moment depuis aussi longtemps que mon frère attend celui de démonter Edward ! »

_« Putain que c'est sexy ! » entendit-elle dire Emmett._

**Rosalie esquissa un sourire, avant de faire signe de la main à Tanya d'approcher.**

**Pendant que les filles se battaient, avec un avantage flagrant de Rosalie, Jasper et Edward se livraient une lutte sans merci.**

« NON ARRÊTEZ ! » cria Bella.

**Elle voulut les stopper, se mettre entre eux, mais Demetri l'en empêcha en lui encerclant les épaules.**

« Arrête, lâche-moi il faut que j'intervienne. » se débattit Bella.

« Ça ne sert à rien, tu finiras par être blessée ! » lui dit Demetri.

« Je m'en fiche ! » claqua Bella. « Edward peut lire dans les pensées ! »

« Parce que tu crois que c'est ce qui lui donnera l'avantage ? » lui demanda Demetri. « Fais confiance à Jasper. Il est plus âgé et plus expérimenté. Il ne lui arrivera rien. »

_« Fais-moi plaisir Tanya, et ôte ces chaussures affreuses ! » fit la voix de Rosalie._

**D'un crochet du droit, Rosalie mit Tanya au tapis, la joue et le menton fissuré. Elle lui cassa les talons de ses bottes, qu'elle écrasa dans la paume de sa main. Rosalie retourna auprès de son mari, qui la colla contre son corps aussitôt.**

« C'était trop sexy ma belle ! » lui susurra-t-il.

« Ouh, ravie que le show t'ai plu mon nounours ! » minauda-t-elle en retour.

**S'en suivit un hurlement, puis un bruit de vitres qui se brisent.**

_« Edward, t'as perdu ton bras ! » se fit entendre la voix de Jasper._

« T'es dingue ou quoi ? » dit Edward.

« Je rêverais de t'arracher tous tes membres ! » gronda Jasper.

« NON ! » hurla Bella. « ARRÊTE, IL N'EN VAUT PAS LA PEINE ! »

« Elle a raison mon fils, ne te donne pas cette peine. » appuya Esmé.

**Jetant le bras de son **_**frère**_** derrière lui, Jasper lui lança un regard plein de mépris, de haine, de dégoût… Bella avait raison, il n'en valait pas la peine. Il revint vers la maison, montant les quelques marches du perron, et Bella se jeta dans ses bras. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant contre lui.**

…

**Une heure plus tard, Carlisle, dans la pièce qu'il avait aménagée avec des appareils médicaux, avait réussi à ressouder le bras d'Edward.**

« Il faut que tu ailles chasser pour accélérer le processus de guérison ! » lui dit Carlisle.

« Ouais je sais ! » grogna Edward. « Merci Carlisle ! »

« Crois-moi, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je l'ai fais ! » dit Carlisle.

« Quoi ? » souffla Edward.

« Edward, ce que tu as fais, comploter avec Victoria pour tuer Bella, tromper la vision d'Alice, séparer deux âmes-sœurs, ce n'est pas quelque chose que même les Volturi feraient. » exposa calmement Carlisle. « Tu n'es plus celui que j'ai sauvé de la mort. Tu ne fais plus partie de cette famille à présent, je suis navré, je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Tu me renies ? » siffla Edward, à moitié sous le choc.

« Tu resteras toujours mon fils, mais ce que tu as fais est ignoble. » dit Carlisle. « Prends Tanya, va te nourrir pour guérir ton bras, mais ne reviens plus jamais. »

**La décision de Carlisle était sans appel. Irrévocable. **

_**Chambre de Jasper !**_

« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! » chuchota Bella.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Jasper.

**Ils s'étaient éclipsés jusqu'à la salle de bain reliée à la chambre pour prendre une douche, enlever toute trace de terre, de boue… et toute odeur de sexe. Ainsi que celle des loups, qui étaient repartis sur leurs Terres après la fin de la bagarre entre les deux frères.**

« Comment t'as fais pour prendre le dessus sur Edward ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quand je me bats, je ne pense à rien. » répondit-il. « Je vide mon esprit de tout, et contre Edward, ça m'a été très utile, non ? »

« Ouais, euh, mais j'ai eu très peur pour toi ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets ! » lui assura-t-il.

**L'eau coulait sans relâche sur leurs corps. Leurs mains parcouraient et caressaient la peau de l'autre. Leurs lèvres finirent par se trouver pour un baiser fougueux. Ils ne firent qu'un, une nouvelle fois…**

**Quand le soleil se leva sur la maison des Cullen, Bella était appuyé contre la baie vitrée de la chambre. Elle portait un jean, un haut à manches longues, et une paire de converses. Les bras de Jasper s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, alors qu'il fit glisser son nez dans ses cheveux.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant que je suis un vampire ? » demanda Bella.

« Demetri est en train de demander l'autorisation à Aro de révéler notre secret à Charlie, pour qu'il puisse savoir pourquoi nous devons quitter la ville. » répondit Jasper. « Ensuite, je t'emmènerais où tu veux. On pourrait voyager, et ce serait l'occasion pour moi de revoir Peter et Charlotte. »

« Tes amis nomades ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, ils aimeraient beaucoup te rencontrer, mais ils se nourrissent de sang humain. » dit-il.

« J'aimerais les rencontrer aussi. » dit Bella. « Peut-être que Charlotte aura des trucs à me dire sur toi. »

« Oh non je t'interdis de lui demander ce genre de chose ! » s'amusa Jasper.

**Elle le rejoignit dans son hilarité, mais ils furent interrompus par la voix d'Emmett qui leur provenait du jardin.**

_« Hey les amoureux, venez dans le salon, y a du nouveau ! »_

**La seconde d'après, ils étaient dans le salon. Tanya et Edward avaient mis les voiles, pour le plus grand bonheur du reste de la famille. Riley était encore en retrait.**

« Bella… » dit Demetri. « Aro est d'accord pour que tu révèles notre secret à ton père. Alice lui a affirmé qu'il ne répètera rien, alors tu as son accord. Mais tu dois toi-même faire promettre à ton père de garder le secret. »

« Il gardera le secret, je le sais. » dit Bella. « Merci ! »

« Je t'en prie ! » lui dit-il.

« C'est génial, tout va redevenir comme avant. » sautilla Alice. « Tu parles à ton père, on se prépare à partir, enfin chacun part où il veut, et tout le monde est content ! »

« Que dirais-tu de repartir à Londres ? » proposa Carlisle à Esmé. « Nous n'y sommes pas allés depuis quelques temps. »

« Mais c'est avec plaisir, Dr Cullen. » acquiesça Esmé.

« Emmett et moi, on va aller rendre visite à Garrett. Il est en au Portugal en ce moment. » dit Rosalie.

« Tu devrais appeler Kate. » lui dit Alice. « Ils vont très bien s'entendre. »

« T'en as pas marre de jouer les entremetteuses ? » voulut savoir Jasper.

« Je ne fais que rendre les gens que j'aime heureux. » se défendit Alice.

_**Deux heures plus tard !**_

**Cachant ses yeux rouges par des lentilles de contacts, Bella avait retrouvé son père chez eux, et lui avait tout expliqué. Le Shérif Swan resta de marbre. Quand Bella eut terminé, il avoua qu'il avait eu vent de la nature de Jacob, Sam et Cie par Billy. Bella fut soulagé de voir que son père prenait la nouvelle aussi… bien.**

« Je suppose que tu vas devoir partir. » dit Charlie.

« Oui, euh, avec Jasper on va partir retrouver des amis à lui. » répondit Bella. « Je te promets de t'appeler très souvent, et je reviendrais te voir dès que possible. »

« Tu prendras soin de ma fille ? » demanda Charlie en regardant Jasper.

« Je donnerais ma vie pour elle, soyez-en sûr. » martela ce dernier.

« Bien, c'est tout ce que je demande. » dit Charlie.

**Bella fit ses **_**adieux**_** à son père ce jour-là.**

**De retour chez les Cullen, avec une bonne partie de ses affaires, Bella descendit de la Vanquish de Jasper et s'installa sur le capot. Le reste des Cullen rangeaient leurs valises dans leurs voitures respectives… quand Jacob arriva, à moitié nu.**

« Tu connais pas les t-shirts ? » plaisanta Emmett.

« Jamais entendu parler ! » répliqua Jacob, un sourire en coin, puis, s'arrêta devant Bella. « Dis-moi qu'on se reverra ? »

« Si tu me promets de veiller sur mon père, alors oui, je reviendrais ! » répondit-elle.

« De toute façon, depuis la mort de Harry, ton père et Sue se sont beaucoup rapprochés, et comme je me suis imprégné de Leah… » expliqua-t-il.

_« Grouille-toi de lui dire au revoir ! » claqua une voix de fille._

**Une fille, Quileute vu son teint mate, les cheveux noirs courts, vêtu d'un minishort et d'un débardeur, se tenait à côté d'un arbre.**

« J'arrive mon cœur. » sourit Jacob. « Bon, et bien dans ce cas je te souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. »

« Prends soin de toi Jacob, tu es mon meilleur ami, et qu'on soit ennemi mortel n'y change rien. » dit Bella.

_« Hey le cabot ? » l'appela Rosalie._

« Quoi ? » dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

**Elle lui lança des clés, qu'il rattrapa au vol. Elle tapota la carrosserie de sa BM rouge, et dit à Jacob :**

« Bichonne-la jusqu'à mon retour. Elle ne va pas me servir à grand-chose en Europe ! »

« T'es sérieuse ? » s'ahurit-il.

« Très sérieuse ! » dit-elle. « Mais ne fais pas le con avec ! »

« Y a pas de danger. Une merveille pareille ! » s'extasia Jacob.

**Leah leva les yeux au ciel, avant de s'avancer vers Jacob.**

« On y va ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je meurs de faim. »

**Une minute plus tard, Jacob avait grimpé dans le bolide de Rosalie, le visage aussi rayonnant qu'un gamin découvrant une montagne de cadeaux le matin de Noël. Une fois Leah sur le siège passager, il avait effectué une manœuvre et était parti en trombe…**

« Où va-t-on ? » demanda Bella à Jasper.

« Mes amis sont au Mexique. » répondit-il.

« Alors c'est parti pour le Mexique ! » dit Bella.

**FIN**** !**

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cet O.S autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire !**

**A bientôt !**

**Aurélie !**


End file.
